


You kill my mind

by germericangirl



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Party, Sexual Content, Smut, love bite kink i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germericangirl/pseuds/germericangirl
Summary: „I want you to do the interview with Zayn.“„Awesome. Yes!“ Lucas smiled at her brightly. He knew he would get this interview, he was her best writer after all.„Together with Eliott.“ she added.Lucas froze in his movement „Wait, what?“ he asked incredulously.„You heard me.“ She replied „I want you and Eliott to work on this together. You are two of my best writers here and I want you to do this interview together. Do you have a problem with that?“ She raised her eyebrows at him and everyone in the room turned to look at him. Everyone except Eliott, who was frowning down at his notes.Lucas swallowed as he looked back up at her, she knew that him and Eliott didn’t exactly get along, but if he refused, he knew it would get him into even more trouble „No, it’s fine“ he replied with a forced smile.Or: Lucas and Eliott work at a music magazine as writers and can’t stand each other. They are forced to work on an interview together, will this finally help them to settle their differences?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 48
Kudos: 139
Collections: SKAM HOLIDAY EVENT 2020





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> Hope everybody is staying healthy this Christmas <3
> 
> This fic was written for the Skam Holiday Event Day 5: Parties
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> The tumblr post for this fic is [here](https://germericangirl.tumblr.com/post/638394784759824384/i-want-you-to-do-the-interview-with-zayn)

Lucas walked into the office building together with Yann, both holding disposable coffee cups in their hands to keep themselves warm on the cold December day.

„Can’t wait for the office Christmas party tonight.“ Yann said excitedly as he held open the door for Lucas to follow him inside „Let’s see if we can break last year’s record.“

Lucas laughed as he pushed the button for the elevator „You mean if _you_ can break it, I’m out.“

Yann rolled his eyes as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, being the only two people inside „Oh come on, you love eggnog as much as I do, and Daphné’s homemade one is the best, you know you won’t be able to resist.“

Lucas smiled and shook his head while the elevator doors slowly closed.

„Hold the elevator please!“

A voice called from outside and before Lucas was able to stop him, Yann held his arm in between the doors, causing them to open again.

The owner of the voice entered the elevator a little out of breath, smiling gratefully at Yann „Thank you.“ he said and moved further in, his step only faltering slightly when he noticed Lucas standing there, who was pointedly not looking back at him.

„Lucas.“ he said with a monotone voice as he stood next to him.

Lucas frowned but didn’t turn his head to acknowledge him, instead staring straight ahead „Eliott.“ he replied in the same flat voice. 

„I’m just gonna…“ Yann said as he reached past Lucas and Eliott to push the button for their floor. When he stood back, Lucas looked over at him with a glare, which in turn caused Yann to mouth a silent sorry at him.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for an awkward cough of Yann’s which was met with another glare from Lucas.

As soon as the elevator doors opened on their floor, Lucas stepped forward to get out of it as quickly as possible, not wanting to spend more time than absolutely necessary in a confined space with Eliott. But Eliott apparently had the same idea, their shoulders bumped into each other’s as they both moved forward at the same time and froze in place. They both turned their heads, frowning at each other and trying to stare the other down.

After a few seconds of intense staring, Yann sighed loudly behind them „I would like to get out of here at some point.“

Lucas was torn out of the stare, shocked that he had totally forgotten that Yann was in the elevator with them.

He looked back at him, blushing slightly before beginning to move and shouldering past Eliott rougher than necessary „Come on Yann.“ he mumbled and walked out into the hallway.

When they were a few steps away Yann sighed, looking over his shoulder before speaking „You know this fight between the two of you? It’s gotta stop.“

Lucas looked over at him incredulously „I'm not the one who started it.“ he looked over his shoulder as well, making sure that Eliott was not following them.

Yann simply raised his eyebrows „You know, I actually like him, and we all got along really well in the beginning.“

„I’m not telling you that you can’t speak with him.“ Lucas replied defensively.

„No you’re not, but it’s awkward as fuck being around the two of you, there’s just so much anger and animosity, I wish the two of you would just talk it out.“

Lucas snorted „Yeah right.“

Yann simply sighed again as he dropped his bag on his desk and began unbuttoning his coat.

Lucas dropped his own bag on the desk opposite Yann’s and took of his jacket, before turning on his computer.

He checked his E-Mails for a while before Yann appeared next to his desk, holding two cups of coffee and handing one to Lucas „Come on, meeting’s about to start.“

Lucas accepted the cup gratefully and nodded, grabbing his notepad and pen and following Yann into the meeting room, sitting down on their usual chairs. Eliott was there already, of course he was, and Lucas was once again thankful, that his seat was the furthest away from him.

Their boss Mme Dubois, whom everyone just called Pauline, entered the room and began the meeting, asking everybody for their ideas for the upcoming issue. Any time Eliott spoke, Lucas yawned or looked down at his phone, he didn’t care what that guy had to say in the least.

„Okay Basile, you’ll do the article on which songs are best to make love to then.“ 

Basile nodded excitedly and smiled brightly „Awesome, I already have so many ideas, I’m gonna try every single song out personally.“

Lucas snorted, he wondered if Daphné would be happy to hear that.

„Emma! I want you to do the article about emancipation in the music industry.“

„Gladly so.“ Emma nodded as she jotted something down on her notepad.

Pauline nodded and looked back down at her notes „Lucas!“ She said looking up at him. He lifted his head as well, giving all his attention to her.

„I want you to do the interview with Zayn.“

„Awesome. Yes!“ Lucas smiled at her brightly. He knew he would get this interview, he was her best writer after all.

„Together with Eliott.“ she added.

Lucas froze in his movement „Wait, what?“ he asked incredulously.

„You heard me.“ She replied „I want you and Eliott to work on this together. You are two of my best writers here and I want you to do this interview together. Do you have a problem with that?“ She raised her eyebrows at him and everyone in the room turned to look at him. Everyone except Eliott, who was frowning down at his notes.

Lucas swallowed as he looked back up at her, she knew that him and Eliott didn’t exactly get along, but if he refused, he knew it would get him into even more trouble „No, it’s fine“ he replied with a forced smile. 

Pauline looked at Eliott with the same expectant face „Oh no it’s totally fine, I look forward to doing this interview with him!“ Eliott said with an obvious, at least to Lucas, fake smile.

„Good.“ she nodded „Then it’s settled. Now Alexia, you are doing the signs and music taste segment this week…“ she continued but Lucas had zoned out already. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t notice how tightly he was holding the pen in his hand, until Yann reached out and took it from his grip „You’re gonna break it.“ he mumbled to Lucas quietly.

„Oh, yeah…“ Lucas simply replied as he opened his hand.

„Come on, it won’t be that bad. Maybe the two of you can finally get over this stupid fight.“

Lucas shook his head and turned to Yann raising his eyebrows „I can’t work with him Yann. It’s gonna be a disaster.“ he whispered.

„Well you heard her.“ Yann whispered back at him „You don’t have a choice.“

Lucas wasn’t so sure about that yet, he’d see if he could maybe change her mind after all.

.

„Pauline?“ Lucas knocked on the office door lightly as he pushed it open „Do you have a minute?“

Pauline looked up from her desk and removed the glasses from her nose, gesturing for Lucas to come inside „Lucas, what can I do for you?“

Lucas walked inside and let the door fall closed behind himself, standing in front of her desk. Pauline got up as well and rounded her desk, leaning against it, facing Lucas.

„About the interview.“

„Is there a problem?“ she asked raising her eyebrows.

„No, I... no there isn’t, it’s just - “ he took a deep breath „I’d prefer doing it by myself, I don’t work well with other people and - “

„You mean you don’t work well with Eliott.“ she crossed her arms in front of her body.

Lucas looked down at the ground „We just don’t get along very well and I would prefer doing this on my own.“

Pauline shook her head „It’s a shame, really. The two of you got on so well when Eliott joined us this year. This fight the two of you are having, whatever it is, it needs to get settled. It can’t go on any longer, I can’t have two of my best writers fighting. I want you to work on this interview together and I want it to be good. I don’t want to hear any complaints. Now Zayn is coming to the city next week and I want the two of you to wine and dine him, understood? His team agreed to give us an exclusive interview, so don’t mess it up.“

Lucas swallowed, apparently he was not getting out of this.

„Understood?“ Pauline repeated and Lucas nodded in response. „Good. Now go sit down with Eliott and think of good questions. I don’t want to see the same boring standard interview questions.“ She pushed herself off the desk and walked back around to her chair, sitting down on it and sliding the glasses back on her nose. Lucas still hadn’t moved from his spot, this didn’t exactly go the way he had planned. 

„Is there anything else?“ She looked up at him expectantly.

„Um, no.“ Lucas forced a smile and exited the office, walking back to his own desk and slumpingdown on the chair.

Yann glanced at him from behind his computer screen but didn’t say anything, when he saw the look on Lucas’ face.

.

Yann and Basile arrived at Lucas’ apartment together at 19 o’ clock. Arthur had stayed at the office, since the IT department was setting up the music and lights for the Christmas party that evening.

„Daphné made the eggnog again!“ Basile exclaimed excitedly as they walked into Lucas’ living room.

„Yess! I was hoping she would. I was dreaming about it since last year’s Christmas party.“ Yann laughed and fell down on the couch next to Lucas, who remained quiet.

„What’s up with you sourpuss?“ he asked, elbowing a frowning Lucas into the ribs.

„Just don’t feel like partying tonight.“ he replied, crossing his arms.

„Oh come on, you can’t tell me this is still because you have to work with Eliott?“

Basile opened three bottles of beers and handed each of them one „Oh yeah, Eliott isn’t happy about it either, said he would rather do the crossword this week than do this interview with you.“

„He said what?“ Lucas asked angrily, lowering the beer from his lips.

Yann shot Basile a look, who simply shrugged „That’s what he said, sorry man.“

Lucas scoffed and took a few sips of his beer „And now I have to see him tonight too. Will ruin the whole party for me.“

„Oh come on, we don’t have to hang out with him. We’ll have a few eggnogs, dance and have fun with our friends okay? As we do every year.“

„I guess.“ Lucas agreed.

„It will be fun, I promise.“ Yann smiled at him and Lucas couldn’t help but smile back, feeling a little lighter somehow.

„Let’s make tonight legendary!“ Basile exclaimed and held up his beer bottle to clink it with the other two.

.

They arrived at the office an hour later. The first person, who greeted them when they stepped out of the elevator, was a very happy Mika from the fashion department. His arm was wrapped around his intern Lisa’s shoulders, whose cheeks were flushed. They were both holding glasses, with a bright red liquid inside, in their hands.

„Heeey there they are!“ Mika exclaimed and walked up to them, engulfing them all in hugs, which Lucas happily reciprocated „The star writers and the social media manger, I thought you’d never show up.“

„Here we are.“ Lucas replied smiling and nodded at Lisa as a greeting.

„The party is already in full swing, you need to catch up.“

The boys laughed and walked further inside the office to see that it really was already in full swing. The music was loud, people were dancing and well on their way to getting drunk.

„Babe!“ A smiling Daphné walked up to them waving „There you are finally.“ she said and wrapped her arms around Basile’s neck, pressing a long kiss to his lips. 

They were cute really, they got together shortly after they had hooked up at the Christmas party the year before and Lucas thought they fit very well together. 

Emma was standing behind Daphné, nodding at them and raising a beer bottle as a greeting „Hey.“

„Hey.“ Yann and Lucas replied at the same time. Emma and Yann dated for a few months at the beginning of the year. She was fun, Lucas liked hanging out with her when the two of them were a couple, but unfortunately it didn’t work out in the end, so they kind of stopped hanging out as well. Lucas still liked her though, she was funny and easy to talk to.

„Arthur was looking for you earlier.“ Daphné said, arm still wrapped around Basile’s middle. „I think he’s in the kitchen.“

The kitchen was turned into a bar every year for the Christmas party, Lucas was headed there first anyways. Basile and Yann started walking in the direction and Lucas followed them, glancing around the room looking for Eliott. The only reason he was looking for him, was so he could avoid him of course. No other reason, not like he cared if he was here or not.

They entered the kitchen, which was fairly crowded for such a small space. They spotted Arthur leaning against a counter talking and laughing with a person standing in front of him.

„Art hey!“ Basile shouted and walked up to him.

Arthur turned around with a big smile to greet them and that’s when Lucas noticed who he was talking to. It was Eliott. He couldn’t believe it. How could Arthur do that to him?

Lucas frowned at Eliott standing there, leaning against the counter, smiling at the boys and greeting them. His head turned and suddenly their eyes met. The happy smile slowly dissipated from Eliott’s face as they stared at each other with frowns on their faces. Lucas wouldn’t be the first to break their eye contact, that would be a sign of weakness. But Eliott wasn’t planning on breaking it either it seemed, his frown had slowly given way to a smirk now, as he narrowed his blue eyes at Lucas.

Lucas narrowed his own eyes at Eliott in return, but continued frowning at him. This was a great way to start the party, with his least favorite person being one of the first people he sees. He didn’t even hear the boys when they spoke to him, too engulfed in the staring battle with Eliott.

„Hello? Earth to Lucas?“ Yann tore him out of his trance by hitting his arm.

He blinked and had no other choice but to break their eye contact to look at Yann instead „What?“ he asked.

Yann snorted and shook his head „I asked if you wanted an eggnog as well, but as I can see you are busy.“ he raised his eyebrows and glanced over to Eliott.

Lucas followed his gaze and snorted when he was met with a smirking Eliott, who was receiving a glass of eggnog from Arthur, without looking away from him.

Lucas scoffed and turned back to Yann „No I’m not, what are you talking about? Just give me one.“ he reached his hand out and Yann handed him his own glass.

The boys clinked all of their glasses together, unfortunately that meant that Lucas technically clinked his glass with Eliott’s as well, but he was going to ignore that for now.

„Oh my God Basile, this is even more delicious than last year’s. How did Daphné do that?“ Arthur exclaimed as he took another sip.

„Think she added white chocolate.“ Basile replied with a proud smile.

Arthur was right, it was even more delicious than the year before but Lucas just couldn’t fully enjoy it. He took another sip and looked at Eliott over the rim of his glass, Arthur and him were happily chatting away. Lucas really needed to have a word with Arthur. It was not like he could tell him who he could be friends with, but Lucas was his friend first, so he should really pick his side.

They finished their glasses and refilled them immediately again, before deciding to go back out into the office, where the music was playing.

Eliott was following them as well, talking animatedly with Basile now. Lucas frowned as he looked back at them.

„Relax, you look like you want to kill him.“ Yann said next to him.

„Well why does he have to hang around my friends?“ Lucas asked angrily.

„Because we actually like him, he’s nice. And you used to like him as well before you had this stupid fight. I remember you even liked him a little more than the rest of us.“ Yann said wiggling his eyebrows.

„Shut up.“ Lucas hissed, turning his head to make sure Eliott hadn’t heard him, but he was still talking to Basile and Arthur „That was just because he was new and also into guys and not bad looking. But that was nothing, I’m completely over it.“

„Oh so you don’t think he’s good looking anymore?“

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes as they stopped next to the dance floor „Of course he is good looking okay? I still have eyes and am not blind.“

„Who’s good looking?“ a smiling Arthur appeared next to them.

Lucas turned around to see that Eliott was standing directly behind him „What? Nobody!“ he exclaimed, trying to fight down the blush rising to his cheeks.

Yann snorted loudly next to him but tried to control his face when Lucas shot him an angry glare.

„Who wants do dance?“ Basile asked loudly and walked on to the dance floor, the other boys, including Eliott, following him. Lucas sighed but took another big sip of his eggnog before following them as well.

Lucas had made sure to pick the spot in their dance circle that was the furthest away from Eliott. Luckily Daphné and Emma joined them after a while, effectively making the circle bigger and bringing Eliott further away from him. After a while Mika joined their group as well, pulling Manon, who worked in the fashion department with him, and Lisa along. Alexia joined their group as well shortly after and Lucas was actually starting to have fun. He didn’t even see Eliott anymore, having his back turned towards him and he almost forgot he was there all together. 

Every time someone went to get a drink, they returned with drinks for everyone else and Lucas had stopped counting how many eggnogs and mulled wines he had had at that point. All he knew was that he felt light and happy and that he was surrounded by his friends, dancing and singing along to the songs. Basile returned from the kitchen, holding a tray full of plastic shot glasses and everyone took one. They held the glasses up in the middle before downing them at the same time.

The alcohol burned in Lucas’ throat and he coughed a few times, tears springing to his eyes, it tasted like mouth wash „What was that Basile?“

„Peppermint Schnapps!“ he replied happily

Lucas tried to ignore the way his stomach turned. He’d had bad experiences with that schnapps, the taste brought them all back and he felt sick all of a sudden. „I’m gonna get some fresh air.“ he said to Yann who nodded in response and Lucas turned around, walking to the other side of the office, where there was a door to the fire escape.

He opened it and was glad to see that there was nobody else standing there. Lucas put a rock, that he found on the floor, in between the door to keep it from closing completely. He took a few deep breaths, leaning against the railing and looking out at Paris. He could notice himself feeling better already. The cold fresh air was helping the nausea to subside. He would stay here for a few more minutes, before heading back inside. He shivered a little, he was only in a T-Shirt and it was definitely below zero at this point. Lucas looked up at the night sky, he wouldn’t be surprised if it snowed tonight, it smelled like snow. That would be nice, he thought, Paris looked beautiful covered by snow. He smiled to himself as he took another deep breath in. 

The door was suddenly being pushed open behind him and he closed his eyes, he was just enjoying the peace and quiet and didn’t exactly feel like talking to anyone right now, guess he was heading back inside then.

He turned around to move back over to the door when he heard a familiar voice say „Oh.“

Lucas froze before slowly turning his head and sure enough, there was Eliott standing next to him, looking surprised to see him there.

„What, are you following me now?“ Lucas asked annoyed

„No…I…“ Eliott stuttered before frowning as well „I just needed some fresh air and wanted a smoke okay? Not everything is about you all the time. God, you’re so full of yourself.“

„ _I’m_ full of myself?“ Lucas let out a humorless laugh „ _Me?_ “

Eliott rolled his eyes „Please don’t start this again, I just go smoke somewhere else.“

„Don’t bother.“ Lucas said as he pushed himself of the railing „I was just leaving anyways.“

„Good.“ Eliott replied as he stepped to the side to let Lucas walk past him to the door.

Lucas pulled on the door handle to open the door. 

It didn’t move. 

He looked down to see the rock, that he had placed between the door, was pushed to the side. Lucas closed his eyes as he took a few steadying breaths, before he spoke „Did you let the door fall shut?“ he asked quietly, but there was no reply.

He turned around to see a big eyed Eliott looking back at him „I didn’t - I mean…I didn’t mean to?“

„Is this your first time out here? You know that the door locks!“

„Yes I know! I guess I was surprised to see you here and I didn’t even notice that it fell shut.“

He actually looked apologetic and Lucas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shivered again as another cold breeze hit his naked arms „Good thing I brought my cellphone.“ he said and pulled it out of his jeans pocket, dialing Yann’s number immediately. It rang. And rang. When the voicemail answered, Lucas hung up exasperatedly and dialed Basile’s number. He didn’t pick up either and neither did Arthur when he called his phone.

Lucas sighed „Great, nobody is picking up. They’re probably all dancing and too drunk to hear their phones.“

Eliott bit his lip „I’m sorry. I’m sure they’ll see that you called soon and will call you back right away.“

Lucas moved to the steps and fell down on the second one „Let’s hope so, I wasn’t planning on freezing to death out here with you tonight.“

Eliott was quite for a while, before moving over and sitting down on the step next to Lucas. Lucas frowned and moved to create some distance between them.

„Come on, we’ll stay a little warmer this way.“ Eliott said and Lucas guessed he was right. He could feel Eliott’s body heat radiating off of him and it felt nice on his naked and cold arms. Lucas let himself relax a little but continued staring straight ahead. Once they were rescued from out here, he would never talk about this again.

„I came prepared.“ Eliott said looking at him and now Lucas turned his head to him as well, frowning. 

Eliott pulled out a joint from the inside of his jacket, because he had apparently been smart enough to get a jacket before going outside, and smiled at Lucas, raising his eyebrows in questions „It will keep us warm from the inside at least?“

Lucas sighed, he would do anything to feel warm right now. And if that meant he was sharing a joint with his enemy then so be it „What are you waiting for? Light it up already.“ he said annoyed as he wrapped his arms around himself to try to stay a little warmer.

Eliott chuckled and did as told, taking two long drags before handing it over to Lucas. Lucas took his first drag and felt the warmth spread through his body immediately. He relaxed a little and leaned back against the step behind them, while he took another drag.

They passed the joint back and forth between them a few times in comfortable silence. Lucas could feel himself relax more and more with each drag he took, and wasn’t shivering as much anymore as he had been a few minutes prior. He closed his eyes, a moment to savor the feeling, when Eliott suddenly spoke.

„So about the interview.“

Lucas’ eyes shot open. For a moment he had let himself forget about it, about the fight between them „Just - I don’t want to talk about it right now.“ he replied not looking at Eliott.

Eliott sighed „Lucas, we have to talk about it sooner or later.“ The shiver that ran through Lucas’ body when Eliott said his name was only because of the cold. No other reason „There’s no way around it, I tried talking to Pauline about it and - “

Lucas’ head quickly turned to look at Eliott „You talked to her about it?“

„I tried to, yes, but she said she won’t change her mind. So we need to work together, whether we like it or not.“

Lucas frowned, of course Eliott had talked to her, probably tried to get the interview to himself. He took the joint from Eliott’s hand and took a deep drag „Yeah fine whatever. On Monday we’ll collect our questions for him. Pauline said she doesn’t want any standard or boring questions, so you better come prepared.“

„Okay.“ Eliott replied quietly and they sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until the joint was finished.

„Lucas, can we talk about what happened in September please?“ Eliott broke the silence

Lucas slowly shook his head, this guy was really out to ruin his evening tonight. He got up annoyed and walked away from the steps, leaning against the railing again. He shivered as the cold air hit him „No, not tonight okay? I just want to enjoy the evening, if we could finally get back inside.“ he huffed.

Eliott got up as well and walked closer to him „Okay, I’m sorry, I won’t mention it again tonight.“ he leaned on the railing next to Lucas and they both stared at the door, willing it to open somehow.

Lucas shivered more, he couldn’t hide how cold he was anymore.

„Are you okay?“ Eliott asked after a particular strong shiver ran through Lucas’ body, his teeth were starting to chatter as well „Fine.“ he replied curtly.

Eliott looked down at him frowning „Doesn’t look like it, you’re freezing.“

„Yeah well, not everybody can be as smart as you and put on a jacket before coming outside.“ 

Eliott frowned down at his jacket and Lucas followed his gaze, what he wouldn’t give for a jacket right now. At that moment a snowflake settled on his eyelashes and Lucas blinked slowly, looking up at the sky. Another snowflake hit his nose and a third one his cheek as it began snowing heavier „Oh great.“ Lucas huffed, crossing his arms closer over his chest „Of course now it starts to snow.“ 

Big white flakes fell down on them and Lucas couldn’t even enjoy it. If he was dressed warmer he would probably enjoy watching the snow fall and settle on the roofs around them. But as it was, it was only making him freeze more.

Eliott looked up as well, before looking back down at Lucas „I can’t watch you freeze any longer, here have my jacket.“ he was about to take it off but Lucas stopped him, resting his hand on Eliott’s arm.

„No, definitely not, it’s my own fault I forgot my jacket inside.“

„Yeah but it’s my fault you’re locked out here right now.“

Lucas looked up at Eliott, there were snowflakes caught in his eyelashes and on top of his dark hair. If he wouldn’t hate him so much, he would think that he looked kind of adorable.

Lucas’ teeth chattered suddenly and the shivers got stronger. Eliott looked down at him concerned „You’re gonna get sick, please just take my jacket.“

„And then? I’m gonna watch you freeze to death? No way.“ Lucas stubbornly shook his head.

Eliott bit his bottom lip and was quiet for a moment. He looked down at his jacket, before looking back up at Lucas „Okay what if - and I promise I’m only offering this because I don’t want you to get sick - what if we share the jacket?“

Lucas frowned „Share it? Hate to break it to you, but you’re not that big, it won’t cover both of our shoulders. And how would we do that anyway? Each of us puts one arm through one sleeve?“ Lucas huffed, rolling his eyes.

„No…“ Eliott started, pulling his jacket away from him „I mean, like, um… you could hug me? And then I would hug the jacket around your back?“ He looked at Lucas unsure.

Oh. _Oh._ Lucas got what Eliott was trying to say. That could actually work if he thought about it. But hugging Eliott? The guy he had a months long fight with? No, absolutely not. 

The snowfall picked up and another gust of cold wind hit Lucas, he shivered more. _Fuck._

„Fine okay yeah let’s do this.“ he said annoyed

„Yeah?“ Eliott asked surprised

„It was your idea, don’t act so surprised now.“

„Okay.“ Eliott nodded, as he opened his jacket wider „Come in then.“

Lucas stood next to him, arms still crossed over his chest. He glanced back at the door, which was still closed and sighed resigned. He dropped his arms and stepped closer to Eliott. He slowly lifted his arms to bring them up to Eliott’s middle, swallowing „I’m only doing this because I don’t want to freeze to death with you.“

Eliott nodded once „Same here.“

Lucas nodded and looked back down at Eliott’s stomach. He took one last step closer until their bodies were flush against the others. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around Eliott’s middle, resting his face against the crook of Eliott’s neck. Eliott closed his jacket over Lucas’ back, effectively protecting them from the cold air.

„Fuck you’re cold.“ Eliott mumbled against Lucas’ hair.

Lucas huffed in return „Yeah try being outside in winter wearing only a T-Shirt and then it starts to fucking snow.“  


Eliott chuckled „No thanks.“

Lucas could feel the warmth spread through him and felt himself relax a little. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Eliott’s back and pushed himself more against his front. Only because it made him feel warm of course, no other reason. Eliott in turn wrapped his arms holding the jacket tighter around Lucas’ back. Lucas could feel his frozen limbs beginning to melt, the shivering stopped and he sighed contentedly, burying his face more in Eliott’s neck „ ’s nice.“ he mumbled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of warmth and something else he didn’t want to think about, spread through him.

„Mhm.“ Eliott hummed in return „It is.“ he said and wrapped his arms impossibly closer around Lucas, holding him close to himself. He buried his own face in Lucas’ neck as well, probably to protect his face from the snow, why else.

Lucas shrieked embarrassingly as Eliott’s cold nose touched his neck and pulled his head back a little „Fuck your nose is cold.“

Eliott chuckled and pulled his head back as well to look down at Lucas „You literally have your ice blocks of arms wrapped around me and your cold nose buried in my neck.“ he raised his eyebrows looking down at him.

„I guess.“ Lucas said, biting his lip. A snowflake settled on Eliott’s bottom lip and Lucas couldn’t help but look at it, maybe a little longer than necessary. Eliott’s tongue peaked out to lick it away and when Lucas looked back up to his eyes, he was already looking down at him.

Lucas’ lips parted a little at the intense look in Eliott’s eyes and he suddenly felt hot all over. He could feel his heart picking up speed and completely forgot where they were for a moment.

Eliott tilted his head down a little, eyes glancing down at Lucas’ lips, before flitting back up to his eyes. Lucas licked his lips and dug his fingers into Eliott’s back.

He tilted up his chin slightly, moving forward slowly. Eliott moved his head forward as well. Lucas could feel Eliott’s breath on his lips and parted them expectantly, eyes fluttering shut. He could feel Eliott’s breath coming out in quick puffs against his lips and decided to break the last of the distance between them, when suddenly the door flew open.

„There you are!“ Basile exclaimed loudly, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, smiling brightly at them „We were looking everywhere for the two of you. Guys I found them!“ he yelled back over his shoulder.

Lucas quickly moved back and Eliott dropped his hands to let him out of his hold. He could feel Eliott’s gaze on him but he didn’t look back at him. He couldn’t believe what he had just almost let happen. 

Yann and Arthur joined Basile by the door and smiled at them brightly „Heeey!“ Yann said happily „There you are. Did you two talk?“ he asked with a friendly smile.

Lucas huffed and walked past Eliott to go back inside „No, this idiot locked us out here and I almost froze to death. I tried calling all of you, but nobody picked up their fucking phones.“

„Oh.“ Yann said, smile dropping from his face. He got his phone out of his jeans „Shit it was on silent, I’m so sorry.“

„Whatever, you found us. Let’s go I need to warm up.“ That was a lie. He felt hot on his entire body, his lips were tingling from where he had just felt Eliott’s breath on them.

Eliott. Who was suspiciously quiet behind them. Lucas refused to turn around and look at him, instead walked inside with Yann and straight to the kitchen, getting another eggnog.

„Lucas, what happened out there? Eliott looked kind of…crushed? What did you say to him?“

Lucas looked up at Yann, he could feel his stomach droop. Eliott looked crushed? Why would he, there was no reason, right? Lucas decided not to dwell on it and drank the entire glass of eggnog in one go, shaking his head as he swallowed it „Nothing happened, absolutely nothing. Let’s go dance!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter, let me know what you think :)


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice Christmas!
> 
> I forgot to add the disclaimer in the last author's note, that I obviously don't know anything about working at a magazine or doing interviews. So I apologize if this is very unrealistic haha
> 
> Enjoy :)

Lucas spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing, while simultaneously ignoring Eliott. He could feel him watching him throughout the evening, but it wasn’t like it was anything unusual for Lucas to ignore Eliott, so it was no problem for him.

The rest of the weekend he nursed his hangover and watched movies, meeting his friends on Sunday for breakfast and decidedly not thinking about Eliott and what had almost happened between them.

On Monday he rode up the elevator together with Yann and a few other people from their office, ignoring the nervousness that was beginning to spread through him. Yann chatted with their colleagues but Lucas couldn’t concentrate on a word they were saying. He would have to meet with Eliott today, to talk about the interview, there was no way around it. He couldn’t avoid him any longer.

They arrived on their floor and the elevator doors opened. Lucas let a few people walk out before him and swallowed. Yann stopped in the hallway and turned around frowning at him „Are you coming?“

Lucas nodded and finally exited the elevator, walking straight to his desk, without looking around the office or at anybody else.

He unpacked his things, while Yann chatted happily, blind to the inner turmoil that was going on in Lucas’ head right now.

He turned on his computer and checked some E-Mails, even replying to a few, trying to stall some time.

Suddenly there was someone clearing their throat behind him. Lucas didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. He looked at Yann across from him who simply raised his eyebrows at him, before moving his eyes up to the person standing behind Lucas and smiling „Hey Eliott, what’s up?“

„Hey.“ he replied to Yann with a friendly tone „I’m good, just wanted to go over some interview questions with Lucas.“

Lucas was still frozen in his seat and hadn’t turned around yet.

„Do you have time right now?“ Eliott asked after a beat

Lucas exhaled a shaky breath before replying „Sure I’ll meet you in meeting room two in five minutes.“ he replied without looking back at him, instead pretending to read another E-Mail. 

As soon as Eliott was gone, Yann furrowed his brows „What the fuck was that?“  


„What do you mean?“ Lucas asked annoyed

„You can’t even look at him? Honestly Lucas you’re becoming more and more of an ass. It’s fine that you’re fighting over some bullshit for months now, but he’s trying at least. I can’t say the same about you.“

Yann shook his head as he got up and walked away, leaving a stunned Lucas behind. He collected his notes and a pen and got up himself, to walk over to the meeting room. Whatever, he could do this. Yann didn’t know what he was talking about, he didn’t know what had happened on Friday night between them. What had almost happened.

He could see Eliott sitting in the room through the glass doors, back facing the door. He took one deep breath before he pushed the door open.

„Okay let’s do this, I don’t have all day.“ Lucas said as he sat down across the table from him in the small meeting room „First you tell me your questions, then I’ll tell you mine and then we’ll pick the best ones out of the two of them.“

„Lucas…“

„Or I can start I don’t care.“

„Lucas.“

„Okay what about this one: „How did you - “

„Lucas stop!“ Eliott interrupted him and Lucas’ mouth snapped shut. He still stared down at his notepad, not meeting Eliott’s eyes.

Eliott sighed loudly „Lucas look at me.“

„Why?“ he frowned at the notebook

„Because we need to talk about what happened on Friday.“

Now Lucas looked up at him, frown deepening „Nothing happened, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Yeah you were too stupid to make sure the door was not closed and almost made me freeze to death. But Basile found us in time, so you’re lucky I’m still sitting here today.“

„No Lucas, you know what I’m talking about.“

„Actually I don’t and I didn’t come here to chat about the weekend, so if that’s all you want to talk about, you can do that with someone else.“ he closed his notebook and got up from his chair „Just email me your questions, I don’t have time for this.“ With that he left the meeting room and Eliott behind.

Fuck. It affected him more than he’d like to admit. He dropped his notebook on his desk and walked to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall and leaning against the wall, taking a few deep breaths.

It didn’t mean anything. What had almost happened between them was just because he was slightly drunk and high. That was it, nothing else. He still hated Eliott and was mad at him. But he would have to get through this interview with him somehow.

.

Pauline called another meeting on Tuesday morning to see everyone’s progress. Lucas was trying to hide behind Yann, hoping she’d somehow forget about him. Eliott had sent him his interview questions the day before and there were some good ones in there. Lucas had thought of a few good ones himself and he was sure that their questions together would make for a pretty interesting interview.

„Lucas?“ Pauline called his name expectantly and he closed his eyes for a moment, wishing when he opened them that this had all just been a dream. But no such luck, Pauline was looking at him directly „When are you and Eliott doing the interview with Zayn?“

Well shit, Lucas hadn’t even thought about calling Zayn’s team to set up the interview „Um…“

„I’m listening? How’s the progress there?“ she added impatiently

„I - “ Lucas started but was interrupted by Eliott

„We’re doing the interview on Wednesday with him, we should have the finished article on your desk on Thursday.“ Eliott smiled at her, which made Pauline smile back at him. Of course that charming bastard, always knew how to wrap people around his finger with his good looks and charming smiles. Lucas hated him.

„Okay sounds good, so you thought of interesting questions?“

„We collected a few, yes.“ Eliott nodded at her.

Pauline looked back at Lucas „I want you to send them to me today so I can look them over before the interview. At what time are you doing the interview tomorrow?“ she asked looking at Lucas.

„At 18 o’ clock.“ Eliott replied before Lucas even had a chance to open his mouth.

„Good.“ she nodded „Just make sure I have the questions today.“

Lucas nodded affirmatively as she continued speaking to the others. He couldn’t believe Eliott had gone over his head and simply scheduled the interview without him. What if he wouldn’t have been able to do it tomorrow night? That would have probably been exactly what Eliott was hoping for, to do this interview alone. But no, Lucas wouldn’t let him get away with that.

The meeting was over and Lucas was fuming, he walked over to where Eliott was just walking to his desk and lightlyhit him in the arm „Hey what was that about?“ he hissed angrily.

Eliott turned around, looking at him confused „You mean me saving your ass in there?“

Lucas huffed „I didn’t need you to save my ass, I could have handled it.“

„Oh yeah?“ Eliott asked, narrowing his eyes „Like you handled setting up an interview before the deadline on Friday?“

„You could have asked me if I even had time before scheduling it!“ Lucas hissed back.

„How, when you won’t even talk to me?“ Eliott asked moving closer to Lucas so he didn’t need to talk so loud „I bet you completely forgot about scheduling it.“

„I did not!“ Lucas replied, moving even closer.

„Yeah okay.“ Eliott said rolling his eyes and stared down at Lucas.

They were standing close, too close. It felt all too familiar, Eliott’s breath coming out in quick puffs and hitting Lucas’ cheek. Feeling hot all over, just from anger this time. Lucas couldn’t help himself, his eyes dropped to Eliott’s lips for just a second, before he got himself under control again. But it was too late, Eliott had noticed it. His eyebrows shot up, before his lips moved into a small smirk and his tongue poked out to lick them. He took another tiny step forward, his own eyes dropping down to Lucas’ lips. Lucas’ lips parted in return, he could feel his heart picking up speed.

„Um…“

Lucas blinked at hearing the voice coming from next to them. He turned and saw Basile looking up at them from his desk with raised eyebrows. Lucas quickly looked around them, shit he couldn’t believe he had forgotten were they were for a moment. Nobody else seemed to pay any attention to them though.

„Do you two need a minute alone or…?“ Basile asked smirking up at them.

„What? No, I’m leaving.“ Lucas said frowning and taking a couple steps back and away from Eliott, who was still smirking at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Lucas swallowed.

„I’m picking the interview questions and sending them to Pauline.“ He said as he backed away.

Eliott burrowed his hands in his pockets „Okay.“ he shrugged „That’s fine with me.“

„Okay.“ Lucas said before turning around and walking away from him.

He really needed to get a hold of himself, this couldn’t happen again.

.

Pauline approved their questions and Lucas emailed Eliott as much. He didn’t feel like walking over to his desk and seeing him again. He had seen enough of Eliott for a day, he would have to spend tomorrow evening with him, that was more than enough for him.

On Wednesday he avoided Eliott as much as he could, but he knew he would have to talk to him sooner or later, to find out the details for that evening. Eliott was obviously not coming up to tell him, he knew when and where they were meeting, since he scheduled the interview. Lucas sighed as he begrudgingly got up from his desk and slowly walked over to Eliott’s. He was sure that Eliott saw him walking up and stopping next to his desk, but he pretended to be busy with something on his computer. Lucas cleared his throat loudly after a few seconds and Eliott finally looked up at him, raising his eyebrows in faux surprise.

„Oh Lucas, hi. What can I do for you?“ he leaned back in his chair and looked up at him expectantly.

Lucas huffed and rolled his eyes „Don’t pretend like you don’t know why I’m here. When and where are we meeting Zayn tonight?“

„Oh of course.“ Eliott smiled at him with a fake smile „Here are all the details.“ he said and handed him a piece of paper with the name and address of the restaurant. Lucas raised his eyebrows at the restaurant that Eliott had picked for the evening. It was pretty fancy, but then again, Pauline did say she wanted them to wine and dine him.

„Okay thanks.“ Lucas said and turned to walk away.

„I think - “ Eliott started and Lucas stopped, turning to face him again „I think it would be good if we showed up together, you know, as a team?“

Lucas cleared his throat „I guess.“

Eliott nodded „Give me your address, I’ll pick you up at 17:45“

„I’ll email it to you.“ Lucas replied and walked away, ignoring the nervous feeling in his stomach at the thought of Eliott picking him up from home to go out to eat. This was for work, they are doing an interview together and Eliott was right, it would look better if they showed up together as a team.

.

It was 17:30 and Lucas was standing in front of the mirror, eyeing himself. He was wearing dark grey slacks and a navy blue button down. He knew that this shirt made his blue eyes pop, and that’s exactly what he wanted. For Zayn of course, he wanted to make a good impression. He tousled his hair just right until he was happy with it and sprayed on some cologne. He then put on some nice black shoes and put his notes and voice recorder in his coat pockets.

He checked his cell phone, it was 17:40 now, Eliott would be here any moment. He ignored the nervous feeling in his stomach again and walked over to the mirror once more, looking at himself and when he was happy with the result, he nodded to himself and turned around to put on his coat.

There was a knock at his door at that exact moment and Lucas swallowed before walking over and opening it.

And there was Eliott standing there, his brown hair tousled perfectly, wearing tight black dress pants and black shoes, a black coat over a simple white button down with black buttons.

His blue eyes raked over Lucas’ body.

„Hey.“ Lucas said, hoping he didn’t sound as breathless as he felt.

Eliott’s eyes flitted back up to his eyes „Hey.“ he replied quietly „Are you ready?“

Lucas nodded „Yeah, I just have to get my coat and cell phone.“ He turned around to walk back over to his kitchen where he had left the phone. He heard the door click shut behind him and when he turned around he saw that Eliott had followed him inside. He was walking up the hallway behind him and Lucas froze in place for a moment, he thought he’d wait outside.

„Nice apartment.“ Eliott nodded as he looked around.

„Thanks.“ Lucas replied and continued walking to retrieve his phone from the kitchen. He returned with it in hand and held it up for Eliott „Okay I’m ready.“ he grabbed his coat and pulled it on, making sure he got everything he needed with him.

He was about to walk back down the hallway when Eliott stopped him, a hand on his arm.

„Lucas wait.“ he said quietly.

Lucas looked down at the hand and swallowed before turning around to face Eliott.

„I was thinking, this interview tonight, it’s kind of a big deal, yeah?“

Lucas nodded.

„Okay, so maybe just for tonight we could forget about our um…differences? Show up as a team.“

Lucas could do that, he was getting tired of this fight between them anyways „Yeah I agree. I think that’d be a good idea.“

„Okay.“ Eliott smiled his charming smile at him, he actually looked a little relieved „So for tonight then, friends?“ he asked as he stretched out his hand towards Lucas.

„Friends for tonight.“ Lucas agreed and took Eliott’s hand to shake it. They looked each other in the eyes and if the hand shake lasted a little longer than acceptable for friends, no one knew but them.

A car honking outside tore them out of their trance.

„Oh that’s the driver, he’s waiting.“ Eliott said and walked past Lucas to the door.

„The driver?“ Lucas asked confused as he got his keys

„Yeah I got us an Uber, I wasn’t going to drive tonight. Food and drinks on the company account right?“ He smiled at Lucas and wiggled his eyebrows before opening the front door.

Lucas let out a laugh „Right.“ This friends thing maybe wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful for any kudos and comments if you liked it <3


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say about this chapter except...enjoy!

The conversation between Eliott, Lucas and Zayn had gone great. He was about their age and easy to talk to. They had let the interview questions flow in easily in the course of their conversation. They were currently on their second bottle of wine and everybody was feeling relaxed and happy.

Eliott excused himself to go to the bathroom and Lucas looked after him for a moment. Those tight pants really did everything for him. They hugged his ass just so and Lucas couldn’t help but lick his lips.

„So how long have you two been together?“ Zayn asked with a friendly smile as he took another sip of his wine.

„What?“ Lucas asked, turning back to look at him.

„You and Eliott.“ he explained, head tipping in the direction he had just disappeared in.

„Oh!“ Lucas laughed „Oh no no no! We’re not…he’s just a colleague…a friend, we’re just friends!“

„Huh.“ Zayn replied, taking another sip of his wine „I could have sworn you were a couple.“

„Why?“ Lucas asked, honestly curious.

„I mean the way he looks at you, come on. That guy is so into you.“

„What? No he isn’t!“ Lucas said looking in the direction of the bathrooms.

„And you? Can’t stop staring at him long enough to even let me finish a sentence.“

„I don’t stare at him.“ Lucas replied defensively. Okay Eliott looked exceptionally nice tonight with his hair and his outfit. If he looked at him a little more often than usual that wasn’t his fault.

„Yeah okay.“ Zayn laughed and checked his phone when it lit up with a new message.

Eliott exited the bathrooms at that moment and Lucas couldn’t help but stare. The way he was smiling at the people around him, his blue eyes scrunching up, the way the tight pants hugged his long legs perfectly. Eliott spotted him when he was close to their table and smiled at him, eyes locking as he got closer.

„Hey.“ he said quietly as he moved past Lucas to sit down on the chair next to him, hand lingering on his shoulder for a moment.

„Told you.“ Zayn mumbled into his wine glass, still staring down at his phone.

Lucas’ eyes shot up to him. Eliott still had his hand resting on Lucas’ shoulder. Was he right, was Eliott really into him? But that couldn’t be, could it?

„What did you two talk about?“ Eliott asked smiling at them.

„Uh, nothing.“ Lucas replied at the same time as Zayn said „I was just telling Lucas that I’m meeting with a few friends at a club after this and invited you two to come along. He thinks it’s a great idea.“ He smiled at Lucas brightly.

„I do?“

Zayn raised his eyebrows „I do!“ Lucas nodded „Yes let’s go to a club.“ he turned to look at Eliott.

Eliott chuckled and dropped his hand from Lucas’ shoulder to take a sip of his wine. Lucas ignored that he missed the feeling of his touch.

„Okay let me get the check and then we can go.“

Zayn flashed them a big smile „Awesome.“

.

The club was crowded for a Wednesday evening but they were in a VIP area cut off from the others with Zayn and his friends.

He had gotten a few different bottles of alcohol for everyone to make drinks with and Lucas was currently sipping on his Vodka Coke mix. Eliott had chosen a Gin Tonic instead, because of course he had, and they were just sipping their drinks and watching the people below them dance. 

„I can’t believe we’re partying with Zayn.“ Eliott yelled into Lucas’ ear over the loud music.

Lucas laughed loudly „Me neither.“

Eliott beamed at him and when Lucas raised his eyebrows in question at him, Eliott moved his mouth up to Lucas’ ear again „I like being friends with you.“ he said and moved back again to look Lucas in the eyes.

Lucas smiled and blamed the fluttering feeling in his stomach on the alcohol „Me too.“ he replied and Eliott’s eyes squinted happily in response. They stayed like that for a while, simply looking at each other until Lucas broke their eye contact when the next song came on „I love that song!“ he exclaimed.

„Let’s go dance!“ Eliott replied immediately.

Lucas quickly downed the rest of his drink and nodded excitedly.

They walked out of the VIP area and Eliott suddenly took Lucas’ hand. Lucas froze for a moment, but realized Eliott probably only did this so they wouldn’t loose each other on the crowded dance floor and relaxed, intertwining their fingers. He pulled him along until they found a spot where they could dance. Eliott dropped Lucas’ hand and Lucas ignored the disappointment at the loss of his touch.

Instead he danced to the song happily. It was a fast song and the alcohol running through his veins made him feel loose. Eliott smiled as he watched him dance and moved next to him to the music. Lucas looked over at him. He had unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, his chest on display. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the tight pants hugged him in all the right places. His hair was a little more disheveled than before, but it made him look that much hotter.

Because Lucas could admit he was hot. The alcohol made him forget about anything that was holding him back from admitting that to himself before. Eliott was fucking hot and he kind of wanted him right now.

He looked up into Eliott’s eyes and was surprised to see that he was already watching him with an intense look.

Lucas exhaled surprised and licked his lips, Eliott mirrored his action.

He slowed down his dance moves, as the song changed to a slower one. Eliott moved up closer to him and placed his hands on Lucas’ hips. Carefully at first, but when Lucas didn’t move away, he grabbed him tighter. 

Lucas moved up his own hands to Eliott’s hips and shuffled closer to him, until there was barely any space left between them.

Eliott’s hands wrapped around to Lucas’ back, right above his ass. He moved his head to rest his temple against the top of Lucas’ head and slotted a leg in between Lucas’. Lucas closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Eliott’s hips, digging his fingers into the pants. Eliott began moving to the music slowly, his leg grinding against Lucas’ groin. Lucas pushed his own leg against Eliott’s groin and ground in time with him. Eliott turned his head to press his mouth against Lucas’ temple, exhaling a shaky breath. Lucas closed his eyes again and let the feelings of lust and want overcome him. He wasn’t holding back anymore, he would let whatever was about to happen tonight, happen.

They ground against each other to the music, Lucas could feel both of them growing hard in their pants and pressed his lips to Eliott’s neck. First he just pressed a gentle kiss there, but when Eliott ground down harder against him in response, Lucas began sucking instead. Eliott’s hips twitched in response and he slid his hands lower, from Lucas’ back to his ass, pushing him closer against his legs. Lucas’ lips fell open and a low moan escaped his throat at the action, tightening his grip on Eliott’s hips. He was sure he was going to leave bruises on his neck now. _Good_ , he thought to himself. He wanted Eliott to be reminded of this night for a while.

He latched his mouth onto Eliott’s neck and bit down hard, before sucking the skin in his mouth. Eliott whimpered against Lucas’ ear and rubbed himself against Lucas’ leg harder, fingers digging in his ass.

Lucas could feel how hard Eliott was against his leg, and he wasn’t doing much better himself. He felt hot suddenly as the rush of excitement went through his body. They both wanted this, tonight he would give in to anything his body wanted. He stopped sucking the bruise into Eliott’s neck and looked down at the red spot with a satisfied smirk. The song ended and a quicker beat started playing through the speakers instead. Lucas licked his lips, as Eliott continued rubbing himself on Lucas’ leg, his breathing coming out in quick puffs against Lucas’ cheek.

He grabbed Eliott by the hips tighter and pushed him back a little, creating some distance between them, so he could look at him. Eliott whined at the loss of body contact and looked down at Lucas, pupils blown, the blue in his eyes barely visible anymore. Lucas gulped, he looked so hot. He was so fucked.

„Let’s get out of here, yeah?“ he asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

Eliott’s eyes got big for a moment, before he quickly nodded in confirmation. Lucas smirked at his eagerness and took Eliott’s hand, leading him back to the VIP area, to get their coats. They said a quick goodbye to Zayn, who winked at Lucas when he noticed their linked hands and wished them a great night.

Lucas simply rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that broke out on his lips. He quickly ordered them an Uber as they put on their coats and grabbed Eliott’s hand once more, leading them across the dance floor and towards the exit of the club.

When they got outside, the car was already waiting for them, so Lucas opened the door for Eliott, letting him slide in the backseat first, before joining him. He told the driver his address and leaned back in his seat, turning his head to look at Eliott, who was already staring at him hungrily. God, Lucas wasn’t sure if they’d make it back to his place at this point. The way Eliott was undressing him with his eyes right now really didn’t help. He swallowed, he wanted to tell the driver to hurry up, to drive faster, but knew it’d be in vain. Instead he watched, as Eliott slowly lifted his hand and brought it to Lucas’ thigh, placing it on it gently. Lucas followed the movement with his eyes, breathing heavily. Eliott slowly moved his hand up higher on his thigh until he reached Lucas’ groin, where he was growing hard again. Eliott palmed him through his pants and Lucas closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the seat, trying to keep quiet, even though he was pretty sure that the driver knew what was happening. He kept glancing at them through the rearview mirror every few seconds.

Lucas licked his lips as Eliott continued palming him and let his head fall to the side to look at him. Eliott’s pupils were still blown and he was looking at him with want in his eyes. Lucas only noticed then, that Eliott was palming himself through his pants with his other hand. _Fuck._ Lucas’ dick twitched in his pants and he let out a quiet whimper. He looked past Eliott out the window to see where they were and was happy to see that they had almost made it to his apartment. He dug in his coat pocket for his keys and was relieved when he found them, just as they pulled up in front of his place.

„Thank you have a good night!“ Lucas said as he opened the car door and got out as quickly as possible, Eliott following close behind him.

He unlocked the door and walked a few steps inside, tossing his keys into the bowl there and letting his coat fall to the ground.

He heard the door behind him fall shut and then it was quiet. All Lucas heard was both of their panting in the dark apartment.

He turned around slowly and was met with the sight of Eliott, leaning against the door and looking at him hungrily.

He licked his lips as he looked him up and down once more, before slowly stepping closer. The tips of their shoes were touching but nothing else yet, they were simply staring at each other, challenging the other to start first. Usually Lucas wouldn’t give in, he would wait for Eliott to take the first step. But as it was right now, the alcohol running through his veins, his dick pressing against his pants, he didn’t care. He finally wanted to touch Eliott the way he had in the club, just with less clothes this time. 

Lucas brought up his hands to Eliott’s face and surged forward, finally connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Eliott’s lips parted for him immediately and Lucas licked in his mouth, a moan escaping Eliott’s throat. 

Eliott brought his hands up to Lucas’ ass, pulling him closer against his body, slotting a leg in between his. They continued kissing hungrily, while Eliott began rutting against Lucas.

Lucas pulled back for a moment to push Eliott’s coat off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. Eliott kissed down Lucas’ throat and unbuttoned his shirt as well. He sucked down on his throat a few times, probably leaving marks, but Lucas couldn’t even care at that moment. All he wanted, he _needed_ , was this man naked as soon as possible.

When Eliott’s dress shirt was unbuttoned all the way, Lucas let his hands run over his chest and his stomach, appreciating the twitch of the muscles wherever he touched. He bent down and sucked a bruise right above his collar bone, before kissing down further to his left nipple and gently sucking it into his mouth. Eliott moaned loudly above him, hip rutting forward harder, while pushing his hands down on Lucas’ ass. Lucas rested his forehead on Eliott’s shoulder and ground forward as well, enjoying the feeling as it spread through his dick and then his entire body.

Suddenly Eliott’s hands were on his pants as he began unbuttoning them. Lucas looked down and watched his fingers fumble with the button until it was finally open and unzip the pants. He sighed in relief, as Eliott’s fingers brushed his dick through his underwear. Suddenly he was being spun around and the next thing he knew, he was being pressed against the door, while Eliott grabbed his legs and pushed him up against it. Lucas wrapped his legs around Eliott’s hips and met him for another heated kiss, lips parting and tongues meeting in the middle. Eliott ground harder against Lucas this time and if he didn’t stop soon, Lucas wasn’t sure if he could hold himself back much longer. He could feel the heat beginning to pool in his stomach.

„Bedroom.“ he muttered in between kisses against Eliott’s lips „Bedroom.“ he whispered once more but didn’t stop grinding his hips against Eliott’s.

Eliott placed his hands underneath Lucas’ ass cheeks and lifted him off of the door completely, lips still fused together. Lucas would never admit it, but he loved how easy it was for Eliott to carry him around like this. If anybody ever asked, he would deny it. They bumped into a few more walls on the way to the bedroom, Lucas steering him in the right direction. They got rid of their shirts and shoes on the way and Lucas began unbuttoning Eliott’s pants when he placed him on the table in the living room, to kiss down Lucas’ chest.

When they finally stumbled into the bedroom, Eliott put Lucas down as he led him to the bed, walking backwards and eyes filled with lust. They stopped right in front of it and Lucas pushed down Eliott’s tight pants, while looking him directly into the eyes.

Eliott’s chest was heaving, there were bite marks on his neck and his collar bone and he just looked so fucking hot, Lucas wanted him right now. He hooked his fingers underneath Eliott’s even tighter black boxer briefs and pushed them down as well, releasing his hard, flushed cock. Lucas looked down at it and couldn’t help licking his lips. He wouldn’t mind taking him in his mouth but that was for later. Right now, he wanted to be fucked as soon as possible.

He looked back up at Eliott, whose eyes looked even darker than before, if that was possible. He stepped out of the pants and underwear that were pooled around his feet and walked closer to Lucas, pushing him back on the bed until he was lying on it, propped up on his elbows. Eliott hooked his fingers under the waistbands of his pants and boxers and pulled them down at the same time, letting them fall to the ground. He stood there for a moment, looking Lucas up and down, before slowly lowering himself on top of him, propped up on his knees and elbows, bodies not touching yet. He kissed him again, this time sweeter and slower and with less tongue. Lucas was getting impatient, he needed friction, something, but Eliott wasn’t giving it to him yet. He pushed his hips up but was only met with cold air. He whined frustratedly.

Eliott chuckled lowly „Getting impatient?“ he asked quietly, kissing down Lucas’ neck.

Lucas ran his hands over Eliott’s back, down to his ass, trying to push him down further, but Eliott didn’t move.

„What do you want?“ he whispered quietly against Lucas’ cheek, leaving soft kisses there.

„Want you. Need you.“ Lucas whispered, fingers digging into Eliott’s hips.

Eliott moved back a little to look down into Lucas’ eyes „Tell me what you want baby and I’ll give it to you.“

And wow, Lucas didn’t know his dick could get even harder, but at the mention of the pet name from Eliott’s lips it twitched between them and Lucas let a soft moan escape his lips, eyes fluttering shut.

„Want you to fuck me.“ he said, eyes opening again to look at Eliott.

Eliott’s lips fell open and his hips finally, _finally,_ moved down a little in the search for friction apparently. Lucas liked that his words seemed to have that effect on him.

„Yeah?“ Eliott breathed out

Lucas nodded „Yeah.“ he said, feeling a little stronger again „Fuck me.“

Eliott surged forward, connecting their lips in an open mouthed kiss, all tongue and their moans mixed together as he lowered himself on top of Lucas completely, giving them the friction they both desperately needed.

They made out like that for a few minutes, until Lucas could feel pre come dribble from his hard cock and pushed Eliott back a little, both panting heavily. He didn’t want to come yet, he wanted to come with Eliott inside him.

„Nightstand, top drawer.“ he whispered and Eliott understood immediately, reaching over and retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom.

Lucas moved up on the bed a little, bending his knees and spreading his legs and when Eliott looked back at him he froze and swallowed, grabbing his dick on the base and squeezing it, screwing his eyes shut.

„Fuck, you look so hot like this.“ he said, releasing the hold on his dick and blinking his eyes open again.

Lucas batted his eyelashes at him innocently and looked up at Eliott through them „You gonna fuck me now?“ he asked with an innocent tone.

Eliott groaned and moved forward, connecting their lips once more. Suddenly Lucas felt a lubed up finger pressing against his hole and he didn’t expect that, he hadn’t even noticed Eliott spreading the lube on his fingers, and he tilted his head back and moaned as he slowly pushed the first finger inside.

„That’s it baby, so hot for me.“ Eliott whispered as he pushed the finger all the way inside.

Lucas moaned at the pet name again and blinked his eyes open, looking at Eliott watching him through hooded eyes „Move it.“ he said through gritted teeth.

„Always so bossy.“ Eliott chuckled but did as told and slowly began fucking his finger inside Lucas.

It felt good, but it wasn’t enough yet. After a few minutes, Lucas told Eliott to add a second one and shortly after a third. He was beginning to feel fuller, he liked it, but it wasn’t quite enough yet, he needed more. He ground down on Eliott’s fingers, moaning unabashedly and wrapped a hand around his dick „I’m ready.“ he said opening his eyes and looking up at Eliott „Fuck me.“ he said looking directly into his eyes.

Eliott nodded eagerly and pulled out his fingers, Lucas whimpered at the loss, but began slowly pumping his dick instead. He watched Eliott fumble with the condom and put it on, spreading lube over his dick and then he finally lined it up with Lucas’ hole.

„Ready?“ he asked hovering above him

„Just fuck me already.“ Lucas said growing more and more impatient.

Eliott pushed his dick past Lucas’ rim and both of them moaned loudly as he slowly pushed further and further inside, until he was fully inside him.

Eliott waited a moment to let Lucas adjust, panting above him and when Lucas nodded, he began slowly thrusting in and out of him.

It felt so good, Lucas thought for a moment he could come just from this. He continued pumping his cock anyways, chasing the release that had been building up inside him since the club.

„Harder.“ he grunted when he felt himself getting closer „Faster!“

Eliott huffed and Lucas looked up at him, noticed the sweat that was forming on his forehead, the concentrated look on his face „Fuck I’m not gonna last.“ he panted out.

Lucas smirked and began pumping his own cock faster „You like fucking me? You like how tight I am for you?“ he wouldn’t come first. No, he wanted Eliott to come first and he would do everything in his power to make him. 

Eliott’s hips snapped forward harder as he began fucking faster into Lucas.

„Yeah that’s it.“ Lucas panted out „Come on, come for me.“

Eliott fucked particularly hard into him and suddenly all Lucas saw were stars as Eliott hit his spot. Lucas’ hand fell from his dick and his mouth parted around a loud moan.

„Fuck!“ Eliott moaned, hitting the same spot over and over again.

And Lucas couldn’t do anything to stop it anymore, the third time Eliott hit his prostate, Lucas came without touching his dick. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a sling of curse words, his back arching from the bed, as he moaned loudly and came all over his stomach.

As he clenched around Eliott’s dick, he followed him closely after and slumped down on top of Lucas after.

They didn’t move for a few minutes, both panting and hearts racing against their chests. After they had calmed down a little Lucas blinked up at the ceiling, feeling the heavy weight of Eliott on top of him. He couldn’t believe he had made him come first. He usually had himself under control so well, but with Eliott, it all went out the window somehow.

When he felt Eliott softening inside him he tapped his arm before quietly saying „Let me get up for a second, I’m gonna get something to clean us up.“

Eliott whined but did as he was told and pulled out of Lucas, lying on his side and watching him through lidded eyes.

Lucas sat up and looked down at him for a moment, looking so fucked out it was delicious. „There’s a trash can next to my nightstand and tissues on top.“ He said before he got up and walked to the bathroom, to clean himself up. He felt a little unsteady on his feet and held on to the sink as he washed the come of his belly. He got a washcloth and walked back to the bedroom, where Eliott was lying on his bed naked, condom apparently thrown out. Lucas kneeled on the bed next to him and began wiping some come off his belly. Eliott watched him through hooded eyes and smiled weakly at him. 

„Thanks.“ he whispered and Lucas looked up at him, not being able to suppress his own smile.

„You’re welcome.“ he tossed the washcloth on the floor and pulled up the duvet over them. Eliott snuggled closer to Lucas and Lucas lifted up an arm, so that he could rest his head on his chest. Okay so Eliott seemed to be a snuggler. Well if that was what he needed right now, Lucas was finewith it. Eliott wrapped his arm around Lucas’ middle and pressed a kiss to his chest.

„Is it okay if I stay here tonight?“ he asked, words coming out mumbled.

„Sure.“ Lucas replied. He wasn’t going to throw an obviously tired Eliott out in the middle of the night, he was not completely heartless after all.

Eliott hummed happily as Lucas began running his fingers through his hair. Only because it was right there, it was a natural reaction, no other reason.

Eliott’s breathing became even quickly and Lucas stared up at the ceiling for a few more minutes, thinking about what this night meant. Were they friends now again? But there was still this issue that needed to be settled between them. But Lucas could admit that it wasn’t that pressing anymore. He turned his head and pressed his nose into Eliott’s hair, breathing in his scent. He guessed he would be okay with them being friends now. Maybe they could occasionally fuck as well, since this was not too bad. Or maybe they could also go out to dinner like tonight from time to time, or Lucas could cook for him even. You know, just friend things.

Eliott snuffled in his sleep and tightened his hold on Lucas’ belly. Lucas ignored the fluttering feeling in his stomach as he exhaled a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Friends, yeah. He could do that, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all your theories about what might have happened between them in the past. Keep them coming!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody!! Let's hope this one will be better than the last!

Lucas slowly blinked open his eyes, he felt a slight headache coming on and the sun that was shining directly into his eyes wasn’t helping either.

He frowned as he opened his eyes to look for his phone. What time was it anyways?

Lucas turned to his nightstand only to see it was empty. He frowned again, did his phone maybe fall down? He bent over the bed to look for it and at the same time as he felt the familiar soreness in his ass, he spotted the washcloth lying on the ground. The night’s memories came rushing back to him and he felt hot suddenly. Lucas turned around but as he had expected, the other side of the bed was empty.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, of course it was. Why would Eliott stay any longer than he needed, it was a work day after all and he probably went home to shower and get changed.

_Shit._ Lucas jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his ass and putting on some boxers. It was a fucking work day and the sun was shining in his face. What time was it?

He rushed to the hallway where he found his coat neatly hung up on the wardrobe. Huh, he could have sworn he had simply discarded it on the ground last night, so Eliott must have hung it up when he left.

When he left. Why the fuck didn’t he wake him? Lucas retrieved his phone from his coat pocket and was shocked to see that it was already 9 o’clock. He was usually at work by 8 and they had to hand in the interview today! 

Lucas cursed as he rushed back to the bedroom. So typical, Eliott could have woken him early, but no instead he made sure that he’d be there on time. Get started on the interview and get all the credit for it probably. Lucas was fuming as he got dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater quickly, rushing to the bathroom to brush his teeth when his phone rang.

„Hello?“ he answered as he squeezed some toothpaste on his toothbrush.

„Hey man where are you? Everything alright?“ he heard Yann speak on the other end.

„Yeah yeah fine, just running a little late.“

„Oh okay good, just wanted to make sure everything went alright last night with Eliott and all.“

„It was fine.“ Lucas gritted out.

„I thought so, he seems pretty chipper today.“

So he was already at the office, just as Lucas had suspected.

„Okay I gotta run, I’ll see you in a few.“

„See you soon.“ Yann replied and hung up.

Lucas quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, he didn’t have time for a shower. He hated that he could still smell Eliott on himself, but he would have to ignore it and wash it off in the evening.

He jogged to the metro and arrived at work 30 minutes later, new personal best time.

Nobody batted an eye when he walked into the office late and out of breath. They could schedule their own working hours in the office, as long as they got everything done in time. But today he needed to finish the interview, so he couldn’t be late.

He fell down in his chair, still out of breath and Yann looked at him from behind the computer screen, raising his eyebrows „That was fast.“

„Yeah.“ Lucas replied as he put his bag down on the ground and turned on the computer „I forgot to set my alarm.“ That was a lie obviously, but he didn’t feel like explaining to Yann right now what had happened last night. He would ask questions and he didn’t have time to answer all of them right now, he needed to work on the interview.

He took off his scarf and jacket and hung them over the back of his chair, turning back to his computer to check his E-Mails first.

There was a low whistle coming from next to him suddenly and Lucas looked up to see Arthur standing there, cup of coffee in his hand and looking down at Lucas. Or more specifically, looking at his neck with raised eyebrows.

„Nice hickey.“ he said impressed, small smile playing on his lips „I gather the interview went well?“

Lucas’ eyes bulged and he quickly brought a hand up to cover the love bite. Fuck he had totally forgotten about checking for hickeys that morning in his rush.

Yann rolled his chair over interestedly „Did I hear hickey?“

Arthur nodded excitedly, pointing at the place where Lucas was currently hiding it „Our boy here got himself a nice one, show him!“ he tried to peel Lucas’ hand off but Lucas batted it away with his other hand.

„No, get away from me.“ he grabbed the scarf from behind him and quickly wrapped it around his neck, relaxing when he was sure it was fully covered.

„So who gave you such an impressive hickey then?“ Yann asked smirking and Arthur looked at him expectantly as well, sipping his coffee.

Lucas looked between the two, he couldn’t tell them the truth, it would only lead to more questions Lucas wasn’t even sure he knew the answers to.

„Nobody.“ he replied and turned back to his computer, deciding to ignore them.

Arthur snorted „That my friend“ he pushed his finger into the scarf in the place where the hickey was hiding „Doesn’t look like nobody.“

Lucas batted his hand away and rolled his eyes „I went out after the interview okay?“

„With who?“ Yann asked interestedly.

„With nobody…friends. You don’t know them.“

Yann frowned at him „What friends of yours don’t we know?“

„Not friends just…acquaintances okay? We went to a club, had a few drinks, might have gotten a little carried away on the dance floor.“ He looked down at his notes. If he looked at Yann he would know immediately that he was lying.

„Hmm.“ Yann replied and from the corner of his eye he saw him and Arthur exchange a look „Well if you feel like telling us a little more about these _acquaintances_ we’re all ear.“

„Okay thanks.“ Lucas replied and opened a document on his computer, exhaling relieved when Arthur walked away and Yann rolled back to his own desk.

He tried concentrating on typing the text but kept getting distracted. He sighed and pushed himself off his desk, he needed to get a coffee from the kitchen.

He was glad to see that the kitchen was empty when he walked inside, pouring himself a cup before leaning against a counter and taking a breath for a moment. This morning had been stressful so far, he hoped it would only get better now.

Just as he had finished that thought, Eliott entered the kitchen, glancing around and smiling when he noticed they were alone „Hey.“ he said as he walked up to Lucas, and kept walking until there was literally no space left between them. He leaned forward and, what the fuck? Lucas pushed his hand against Eliott’s chest and pushed him back, before he could kiss him.

„What the fuck are you doing?“ he hissed at him, looking around to make sure they were still alone.

Eliott took a step back and frowned as well, before burying his hands in his pockets „Oh um I thought…nothing.“

Lucas narrowed his eyes and watched him for a moment, he looked fresh, he had definitely had time to shower that morning and fix his hair. He was wearing black boots and tight dark blue jeans and a fucking navy turtle neck. Of fucking course he would wear a turtle neck and hide all the love bites Lucas knew he had left last night. He looked back up at him and Lucas could see the top of a very dark red hickey peek out. He smirked to himself, hiding it behind his coffee cup as he took another sip.

„Thanks for waking me up this morning.“ Lucas said, words dripping with sarcasm.

Eliott frowned again „I…what?“ he asked confused.

„I just got here asshole. I overslept because my phone was in the hallway and you just fucked off so you could be here on time.“

„I’m sorry.“ Eliott said looking truly apologetic „I woke up really early and I thought you had set an alarm. I wanted to go home before work and get changed at least. I thought I could get an early start on the interview as well, so that - “

„Yeah of course you did.“ Lucas interrupted him angrily „So you could hand it to Pauline later and tell her you did all the work yourself, nothing new there.“ he narrowed his eyes at Eliott.

Eliott was beginning to look angry as well, he dropped his hands out of his pockets and formed them into fists next to his legs „No that was never my intention Lucas.“ he said through gritted teeth „Not now and not before either. I came here early today to get started on it for both of us, I was going to check in later with you and compareour notes so we could finish it together and hand it in together. I wouldn’t have handed it in without you. Honestly you always think the worst of people, it makes me sick.“ Eliott spat out and turned around walking out of the kitchen, without sparing another glance at Lucas.

Lucas just huffed after him and took another sip of his coffee. Whatever, he didn’t need Eliott to get an early start on anything for him, he was perfectly capable of getting this done in time himself.

He waited another moment before he walked back out of the kitchen, anger still radiating off of him. He placed the cup on his desk and sat down on his chair, opening the document again and began typing.

.

Lucas was rubbing his eyes. He had skipped lunch to continue writing the interview and the headache he had felt coming on that morning, had only become stronger. On top of that Pauline had called him into her office to see when they would hand in the interview. He felt the pressure of needing to finish it within the next two hours but thought that it was almost impossible.

He jolted, when someone suddenly dropped a small stack of papers on his desk and removed his hands from his eyes.

Eliott was frowning down at him „I finished writing it, let me know what you think or if you want to change anything.“ he said flatly.

Lucas looked down at the papers and back up at Eliott gaping „I…okay.“ he said and took the papers.

Eliott was just about to walk away when Yann spoke „Nice turtleneck Eliott.“

Eliott turned back to Yann and looked down at his sweater before looking back up at him and smiling „Thank you.“ he said and walked back in the direction of his desk.

Yann smiled after him, before looking over at Lucas, smile still in place. They locked eyes for a moment, Lucas narrowing his, before Yann broke their eye contact and shook his head slightly, chuckling to himself.

Shit, Lucas thought, he was pretty sure Yann had him figured out. He could always see through him like glass.

He divided his attention back to the papers in front of him and began reading what Eliott had written.

It was good. It was really good actually. It was funny and insightful and portrayed Zayn in a very good light. Lucas had a few additions and thoughts, that he wrote on the sides, but all in all this was really good.

He sighed as he looked down at it. He guessed he had to admit, that Eliott did a pretty good job on it and also that they had worked well as a team the night before. Asking the right questions at the right time, making Zayn feel comfortable. 

He got up from his desk and slowly moved over to Eliott’s. He was typing something on his computer right now and seemed to be concentrated, not noticing Lucas walking up. He cleared his throat when he reached his desk and Eliott’s head spun around surprised.

„Hey.“ Lucas started „So I read it.“

Eliott nodded „And?“

„It’s really good.“ he said biting his bottom lip.

Eliott smiled „You think so?“

Lucas nodded affirmatively „Yeah definitely. I do have a few things I would like to add and change.“

„Of course, yes.“ Eliott said as he looked down at the paper where Lucas was pointing.

„But all in all I think this is really great.“

Eliott smiled up at him „Thank you.“

They looked in each other’s eyes for a few seconds, simply smiling, until Lucas remembered where they were and cleared his throat, looking back down at the paper. „So the first thing I’d like to add is this…“

.

Two hours later and Eliott and Lucas were standing in Pauline’s office. They had rewritten the final draft together, both bringing in their ideas and thoughts and printed it out just before the deadline to hand it in to Pauline.

She was currently reading the last paragraph and humming to herself. Lucas wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad hum. He was wringing his hands nervously as he watched her slide off her glasses and put them to the side.

„I have to say boys.“ She said looking up at them „When I assigned this interview to the two of you I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to pull it of.“

„It isn’t Eliott’s fault I was - “ Lucas started but Pauline held up a hand, effectively silencing him.

„I wasn’t finished.“ she said and got up, rounding her desk and leaning against it on the other side to look at them. „I know you’ve had your differences in the past and I think it’s a real shame, because you are two of my best writers here. And if you worked together you could really achieve great things. Case and point this interview. It’s one of the best works I’ve seen of either one of you so far. You really dug deep, to get to know Zayn as the person he really is behind his image. And you made it feel so familiar, as if I was sitting in that restaurant with you. I love it.“

Eliott and Lucas exhaled at the same time and turned to smile at each other.

„It will make a great cover story.“ she said as she went back behind her desk.

„Cover story?“ They asked at the same time.

„Oh yeah didn’t I mention? This interview will be this week’s issues cover story.“ she slid her glasses back on and smirked at them as they gaped at her. „Now get out of here.“

Eliott and Lucas slowly exited her office and walked down the hallway until they were out of ear shot and turned to each other.

„Holy shit this is my first Cover story!“ Lucas shout whispered happily.

„Mine too!“ Eliott whispered back.

They beamed at each other for a moment, before Lucas looked down and licked his lips „Listen,about what I said this morning, I’m sorry. It was not fair to accuse you of trying to get all the credit yourself. It just kind of reminded me of what happened in September and - “

„Yeah about that, I was hoping we could talk about it? I would really like to explain myself, you kind of never gave me a chance back then.“

Lucas waved him off „It’s fine, it’s in the past, I don’t think I want to talk about it anymore.“ he looked down at his shoes.

Eliott brought a hand up to his arm and Lucas ignored the spark that went through his entire body at the touch „But I do Lucas.“ he smiled when Lucas raised his head and met his eyes „What do you say we celebrate our cover story tomorrow and we talk?“

Lucas licked his lips, very aware of Eliott’s hand still resting on his arm „I don’t know…“ he started but when Eliott’s smile turned into a pout he rolled his eyes and nodded „Okay that sounds good actually. You want to come over to my place?“

„I would like that.“ Eliott smiled


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the chapter where everything will finally be revealed! It's a little longer as well, enjoy :)

Lucas had just put the Lasagna into the oven, when there was a knock at his front door.

He took in a steadying breath and turned to walk to the door. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it was ridiculous really. It was just Eliott who was coming over to celebrate their first cover story, nothing to be nervous about. They were civil now too with each other. Since that interview and what followed after, Lucas had realized that he actually didn’t hate Eliott after all. And it was stupid to hang onto something that happened a few months ago, Lucas could admit he had held onto the grudge for longer than necessary. He was 25 years old and he was mature and would let this finally go.

He opened the door and revealed a beaming Eliott, who was holding up a bottle of Champagne „Hey!“ he said as soon as Lucas had opened the door.

„Hey.“ Lucas replied and stepped to the side so that Eliott could enter.

He handed the bottle to Lucas and Lucas took it, raising his eyebrows as he read the label „Wow this looks expensive.“

Eliott was hanging his jacket on Lucas’ wardrobe and toed of his shoes before he shrugged „Thought a cover story deserved something special.“

Lucas smiled and nodded „You’re right, it does.“ he gestured for Eliott to walk ahead towards the kitchen and followed him. That gave him a chance to appreciate his outfit from behind. He was wearing skinny black jeans, which hugged his ass just so, and a tight black turtleneck. Lucas almost rolled his eyes at that, he looked like a pretentious art snob, but it actually suited him. He looked kind of hot. 

„Still wearing turtlenecks?“ Lucas said instead as they entered the kitchen and he got two glasses out of the cabinet.

Eliott chuckled quietly „You didn’t really leave me a choice.“ 

Lucas turned around and placed the champagne glasses on the counter. He looked up at Eliott who was already looking at him with a small smile and bit his bottom lip „I guess I didn’t.“

Lucas didn’t own any turtlenecks and he wasn’t going to walk around with a scarf for the next few days. So he had paid a visit to Mika in the fashion department and asked him for help. He had raised his eyebrows impressed at the hickey but hadn’t asked any questions, which Lucas had been thankful for. Instead he had shown Lucas how to cover it up with a camouflage concealer and had told him which one to buy himself. You could barely notice it anymore now.

Lucas filled the glasses and handed one to Eliott, holding his own up „To our first cover story.“

„To our first cover story.“ Eliott repeated and they clinked their glasses before taking a few small sips.

Lucas enjoyed the feeling of the bubbles in his throat and leaned back against the counter, watching Eliott drink.

„It smells good.“ Eliott said after a few moments of silence.

„I’m making Lasagne, I hope you like it.“

„I do! I love Lasagne.“ Eliott replied excitedly.

They fell silent again, it felt a little awkward. Lucas wasn’t sure how to act around him. They didn’t exactly hate each other anymore but were they friends? Especially after what had happened between them just a few days ago, Lucas was pretty sure friends didn’t do that. But maybe they were friends with benefits? They should probably sort out what happened before they could call themselves friends. 

As if Eliott was able to read his mind, he suddenly cleared his throat and placed his glass back on the counter “So can we talk?”

Lucas took another big sip of his champagne before he nodded. 

“Okay” Eliott exhaled and he ran a hand through his hair before he spoke again “I want to apologize for taking the story from you back in September. But you have to believe me it was never my intention and I didn’t do it to steal something from you or take the credit or whatever.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows “You literally wrote an article that was assigned to me and handed it in before I could, I would call that stealing.”

Eliott sighed and put his hands into his pockets “But you weren’t there Lucas. You were sick and time was running out and Pauline asked me -“

“I could have still made it.” Lucas said frowning. It was true, he had gotten the flu somehow, he didn’t know where but he woke up one morning with a high fever which wouldn’t go away and proceeded to empty his stomach for the next three days over the toilet bowl, even though he had nothing left inside it. But he still dragged himself in front of his laptop in bed and tried typing as long as his tired eyes let him. And he would have finished it in time. He would have. But when he returned to work on Friday, he found out that Eliott had written the article and Pauline had already signed off on it. No chance for Lucas to change anything about it or hand anything else in for that week for that matter “I was writing on it from home, in bed. I could have finished it in time.”

“Pauline asked me to do it Lucas. And I was still new, she told me you were sick and wouldn’t be able to write it and I thought I’d help you out. I didn’t know you were still writing on it from home. I thought you’d take the week off. I was so surprised when I saw you come in to work on Friday.”

Lucas looked down at the ground frowning. Pauline had told him to take that week off and get better. But Lucas being Lucas had stubbornly ignored her and continued writing anyways, no matter how sick he had been. And he had dragged himself to work on that Friday, still feeling weak and a little shaky on his legs. He had reread that article, that he had written while sick, a few days later and it was rubbish. It was so bad, Pauline would have never accepted it anyways. But he never admitted that of course. And Eliott was right, he had actually helped him out by writing it “I didn’t know Pauline came up to you and asked you to write it.” He said quietly, still looking down at his glass. He had thought Eliott had seen the chance of Lucas being sick and taking the opportunity of writing the article before he could return and hand it in to Pauline. Not giving her another choice but to take it. 

Eliott slowly shook his head “I would never go over your head like that Lucas. I did it to help you out, so you would have more time to get better. I’m sorry I guess I should have sent you an E-Mail or told you when you came in on that Friday to let you know.”

Now it was Lucas’ turn to shake his head “No I shouldn’t have assumed, I should have given you a chance to explain.”

As it was, as soon as Lucas had found out that Eliott had written and handed in the article that was supposed to be Lucas’, he had left Pauline’s office and stormed straight to Eliott’s desk. He had yelled at him, pulling the attention of the people around them on them and not given Eliott a chance to get a word in. In his anger he threw some offensive words at Eliott, which had made him angry in return. After all, he had just wanted to help. Every time Lucas had seen Eliott from that day on, he had snarled at him, which had made Eliott do the same in return. They had kind of gotten to a point, where it didn’t even matter what it was about anymore. All Lucas knew was that he hated Eliott and he hated him in return. And it was all Lucas’ fault. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed “I’m sorry Eliott. For assuming you tried to steal my story, for not letting you explain, for being so mean and saying all these things for absolutely no reason. When you actually just wanted to help.”

Eliott stepped forward and placed a hand on Lucas’ arm “It’s okay, I get that it looked bad when you came back. I’m sorry for what I said in the kitchen the other day, about you always assuming the worst in people. It’s not true.”

Lucas looked down at Eliott’s hand on his arm and smiled before looking back up at him “I did it with you though, so you’re not completely wrong. Can we be friends again? I actually think you’re a really great writer and I think I was just scared that Pauline would pick you over me in the future. Because up to that date I had been her favorite writer. But I guess I would be okay with sharing that title with you from now on.”

Eliott chuckled, hand still resting on Lucas’ arm “I would be honored to share that spot with you. You were actually one of the reasons why I applied at the magazine. I loved your articles and your writing.”

“So a stalker after all, I knew it!” Lucas exclaimed laughing. 

Eliott laughed as well his thumb began stroking Lucas’ arm “Not a stalker but maybe a fan.” He said. 

“Oh so what? Do you want my autograph or something?” Lucas said smirking. He put the glass down on the counter next to him and brought a hand up to Eliott’s hip.

“I think I got enough of your autographs on my neck.” He said smirking as well. 

Lucas let out an indignant snort before catching himself “Those are my specialty” he said quietly. 

“Maybe next time you can leave them in less obvious places?”

Lucas swallowed as a rush of excitement went through his body “Next time?” 

Eliott brought his other hand up to Lucas’ waist “Yeah I really would like to repeat what happened on Wednesday. If you would like that as well?” He looked at Lucas with a questioning glance. 

Lucas bit his lip to stop himself from grinning too brightly “Yeah I would like that as well.” He replied quietly. 

Eliott smiled and looked at Lucas for a moment, before moving the hand from his arm to his cheek and slowly moving forward. Lucas’ eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched in a soft and sweet kiss. Nothing like the hungry and heated kisses the other night. This one was gentle and soft and made Lucas slightly weak in his knees. He brought his other hand up to Eliott’s hip as well to hold on to him. 

When they parted, Eliott rested his forehead against Lucas’ and spoke quietly without opening his eyes “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you the first day.”

Lucas’ eyes shot open at that “You did?” He asked incredulously. 

Eliott nodded and stroke Lucas’ cheek “Yeah. Remember when you came into the kitchen and I was standing there so lost and you showed me where everything was?”

Lucas nodded, of course he did. He had almost spit out his coffee when he saw Eliott. Gorgeous Eliott standing in front of the cabinet with a helpless look on his face. 

Eliott moved his head back so he could look at Lucas “I wanted to push you against the cabinets and kiss you senseless right there and then.” He chuckled “Who knows what would have happened if Yann hadn’t come in at that moment.”

Lucas chuckled as well, but it was forced. As soon as Eliott had left the kitchen that day, Lucas had gushed to Yann about how hot he thought Eliott was and that he hoped he liked guys and that he wanted to have his babies if it was possible “You don’t say.” He said instead. 

Eliott nodded “Yeah I was kind of too scared to ask you out though, and then the fight happened so.” Eliott shrugged. 

Lucas raised his eyebrows, still in shock. Eliott had been too scared to ask him out? Him? For Lucas it had been exactly the other way around, he had thought Eliott either had a partner at home or if not, probably had people lined up to go out with him. He didn’t think he’d say yes if he asked him out. 

“Also I wasn’t sure if it would be the best idea to date a colleague you know.”

“Oh yeah, people will definitely talk when they find out.” Lucas replied, finally finding his voice again.

Eliott raised his eyebrows “When? So you’ll go out with me?”

Lucas shrugged, smirking “You’ve convinced me Demaury, guess I’ll give you a chance.”

Eliott’s eyes squinted as he beamed at him happily “Awesome, I’ll take you out on a real date, you’ll love it.”

Lucas glanced over at the oven, where the Lasagne was almost done “Guess we could count tonight as a date?” He blinked up at Eliott. 

Eliott nodded excitedly “It’s a date.” Before leaning down and kissing him again. 

.

They ate the Lasagne and finished the bottle of Champagne before moving over to the living room, where they opened a bottle of wine and put a movie on. They barely watched the movie though, instead talked and made out on the couch, until their lips were red and puffy. 

Lucas found himself pressed down into the couch cushions, with Eliott on top of him, their hard dicks searching for friction against the other’s leg. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” Lucas whispered against Eliott’s lips in between kisses.

Eliott pulled back a little and looked down at Lucas with blown pupils, tongue poking out to lick his lips and nodded “Okay.” he whispered back and pressed one last lingering kiss to Lucas’ lips before moving off of him and stretching out his hand for Lucas to take.

Lucas accepted it and let himself be pulled up by Eliott. He turned off the TV and led Eliott to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. He leaned against it and watched Eliott as he turned around in the bedroom to look at him as well, a few feet of space between them. It was dark in the room, the only light was coming from the moon that shone through Lucas’ window. 

They continued looking at each other for a few moments, both of their breaths coming out a little heavy with the emotions between them.

Lucas’ corners of his lips tilted upwards slightly as he continued watching Eliott and Eliott mirrored his expression, waiting.

Fine, Lucas thought, he’d take the first step once again. It seemed to become a pattern with Eliott, him going out of his comfort zone and doing things he wouldn’t usually do.

He pushed himself off the door and Eliott’s smile grew as he slowly walked up to him and rested his hands on Eliott’s shoulders. Eliott rested his own on Lucas’ hips and they looked at each other for another beat, before Lucas tilted his chin up slightly, silently asking for a kiss.

Eliott obeyed and tipped his own head down, pressing his lips softly to Lucas’, whose eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. He slowly pushed Eliott backwards until he was standing in front of the bed and pushed him down on top of it, smirking down at him as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Lucas.

Lucas liked the look in Eliott’s eyes, the hungry look full of want and desire. Lucas enjoyed being looked at like this, by Eliott.

That’s why he brought his hands up to the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his stomach, revealing his abs, then over his chest, and finally pulling it off over his head. Eliott swallowed and raked his eyes unabashedly over Lucas’ upper body and let them fall down to his hips, when Lucas brought his hands to his jeans and slowly unbuttoned them.

He could see Eliott swallow again and he enjoyed that he was making him react this way. He unzipped his jeans slowly and began pushing them down over his hips and down his legs, stepping out of them when they hit the ground. Lucas knew he was sporting a bulge in his tight briefs and it was confirmed by Eliott’s lips parting and his eyes which wouldn’t leave Lucas’ groin. Lucas smirked to himself.

He hooked his fingers underneath his boxers and pushed them down a little but not quite all the way yet, revealing the trimmed hair right above his dick. Eliott suddenly brought a hand down to his own dick and squeezed it through his jeans.

Lucas smirked again and decided to release him from his misery by finally pushing his boxers down all the way.

Eliott actually moaned, when Lucas’ dick bopped free from his boxers and squeezed his dick once more. 

“No touching.” Lucas suddenly said, surprised at the bossy tone in his own voice. 

Eliott’s eyes flew up to his, his lips were still parted and his hand froze on his dick.

“Don’t touch yourself until I tell you to.” Lucas continued.

He could see the way Eliott’s eyes turned dark as he removed his hand obediently from his own dick and licked his lips as he sat up on the bed “Can I… can I touch you?” he asked quietly.

Lucas pretended to think for a moment before he gave him a short nod and Eliott scrambled off the bed, falling down on his knees in front of Lucas and looking up at him with lust blown eyes. He looked down at Lucas’ hard dick in front of him and licked his lips before looking up at him again “Can I suck you off?”

Lucas had to restrain himself from moaning at Eliott’s words but couldn’t help the way his dick twitched in between his legs. He nodded again “Yes.” he replied a little breathless.

Eliott licked his lips one more time before moving forward and capturing the head of Lucas’ dick in his mouth, without breaking eye contact. Lucas’ lips parted as he brought his hands up to Eliott’s hair. He couldn’t help his hips from moving forward, wanting to fuck Eliott’s mouth but restraining himself. It just felt so good already.

Eliott slowly moved down further, swallowing more of Lucas, never breaking their eye contact. Lucas couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth, when he hit the back of Eliott’s throat before he pulled back a little again “Fuck feels so good, you look so gorgeous taking me like this.” he mumbled as he watched Eliott’s cheeks hollow.

Lucas slowly began fucking Eliott’s mouth and when Eliott didn’t pull back, he fucked his mouth faster, careful not to hit the back of his throat too much. 

Eliott brought his hands up to hold onto Lucas’ hips and hollowed his cheeks again, looking up at him with big eyes.

Lucas couldn’t help himself anymore, he moaned loudly and tipped his head back, his hips picking up speed as he chased his orgasm “Eliott! I’m gonna come!” he warned him, but Eliott grabbed his hips tighter and hollowed his cheeks even more and Lucas came so hard inside his mouth, his knees almost gave out. He was thankful for Eliott’s steady hands on hips. He panted and looked back down as he slowly came down from his orgasm, to see Eliott still sucking his dick clean, before he let it drop from his mouth. He had swallowed everything, Lucas realized and his dick twitched at the thought, wanting to fill up again.

Lucas petted Eliott’s cheek as he watched some of his come dribble from the corner of his mouth “Fuck you’re hot.” he said quietly, when he realized that Eliott was still fully dressed and probably painfully hard in his pants “You didn’t touch yourself right?” Lucas asked.

Eliott slowly shook his head no “You didn’t tell me to.” his voice came out raspy and Lucas really wished he had the strength to get hard again.

“Good.” he said and pulled Eliott up on his arms before pushing him back down to sit on the bed “Now it’s your turn.”

He pulled the turtleneck off of Eliott’s upper body and reveled at the sight of the love bites he had left on his neck the last time. There were two big red ones, one on each side of his neck and a few smaller ones littered on his neck and his collarbones. Lucas bit his lip, he did that, he marked Eliott up like that, made him wear turtlenecks two days in a row now and he’d make sure he’d need to wear them much longer. He latched onto his neck and bit down, before he began sucking, pulling the skin in between his teeth. Eliott moaned and tilted his head to the side, giving Lucas perfect access to his neck. He sucked on it a little while longer before he moved back to look down at the bite satisfied. Eliott would need to wear a turtleneck for a few more days it looked like.

He pushed Eliott back on the bed to lie down and opened his jeans, eliciting a gasp from his lips. Lucas smirked to himself once more, knowing that he was the cause of those noises coming from Eliott’s mouth. He pulled the jeans and his briefs down at the same time, kneeling down to take them all the way off. When he looked up again, he saw that Eliott had propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Lucas between his legs with parted lips. 

Lucas looked from his hard dick up to his eyes and back again, smirking and bringing a hand up to the base of Eliott’s dick. 

“Fuck Lucas I’m not gonna last.” Eliott exclaimed and let himself fall back on the bed, hands coming up to grab his own hair. 

Lucas began slowly pumping Eliott’s dick, not enough to make him come but enough to keep him interested and began kissing up the inside of his thighs. In between the kisses he bit and sucked in some places, causing Eliott to hiss and distracted him by pumping his cock a bit harder again. He wanted Eliott to remember this night not only by seeing the love bites in the mirror, but any time he looked down at himself, in the shower, getting dressed, in bed. Once he was satisfied with the bite marks, he kissed up to his dick where his hand was still pumping up and down slowly, licking along the underside to the tip. 

Eliott moaned and grabbed the sheets on the bed “Lucas I’m serious, not gonna last.”

Lucas didn’t reply, simply placed a kiss on the tip, before poking out his tongue and licking around it and then finally closing his mouth around it. 

Eliott moaned loudly a string of curse words coming from his mouth now and Lucas smirked around him, swallowing more of him and sucking in his cheeks 

Eliott’s hands flew to Lucas’ hair and he pulled on it, which made Lucas moan around his dick, which in turn caused Eliott to come inside his mouth. Lucas swallowed around him and slowly let his softening dick fall from his lips. 

He kissed the love bites on his thighs one more time before getting up and moving to the bed next to Eliott. Eliott’s legs were still hanging off of the bed and he was breathing heavily. 

“Come on, move up a little.” Lucas said softly as he pulled on Eliott’s arms. Eliott moved up on his elbows and pushed himself up the bed until he had reached the pillows and let his head fall down on them. Lucas moved the duvet over them and lay down on his side, watching Eliott and running his fingers over his chest. 

“Lucas?” Eliott said after a few moments of silence. 

“Hm?” He replied, still petting Eliott’s chest. 

Eliott turned his head to look at him and Lucas looked up at him as well “I really like it when you are bossy like that.”

Lucas smirked “Do you?”

Eliott bit his lip “Yeah.”

Lucas shrugged one shoulder “Well it does come kind of natural to me.”

Eliott huffed out a laugh “I know. Honestly sometimes at work when you told me off, I was so turned on I jerked off to it at home.”

Lucas’ eyes got big “You what?” He asked incredulously, hand stilling on his chest. 

Eliott nodded “You look hot when you’re all angry and bossy.”

Lucas looked at him “So that does it for you huh? Good to know.”

Eliott’s eyes were drooping shut as he nodded softly “Yeah, you do it for me.”

.

“Lucas!” 

Lucas was startled awake by an indignant scream coming from the bathroom and shortly after a flustered Eliott rushed into the bedroom. Lucas was confused for a moment, just being woken up, and rubbed his eyes.

“Lucas!” Eliott whined, stopping in front of the bed, only dressed in a pair of black boxer briefs “What did you do?”

Lucas frowned but pushed himself up to a sitting position, running his hands through his hair before blinking again “What did I do?” He asked confused. 

Eliott turned his head and pointed his finger at an enormous and bright red love bite at the top of his neck. Oh. He didn’t think the turtleneck reached that high. Lucas couldn’t help but snort out a laugh as he sat up on his knees to inspect his work of art. 

“I won’t be able to hide that Lucas.” Eliott said whiny. 

Wow, Lucas had really done a great job. He was proud of himself. 

“If I remember correctly, you didn’t push me away. Quite the opposite, you exposed your neck even more for me.” He said, stroking his thumb over the mark. It looked beautiful. Lucas did that. 

“Because I was horny and it felt good at that moment. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Eliott huffed and took a step back, causing Lucas’ hand to fall down. He pouted. “This can’t happen again, clear?”

“Aye aye captain.” Lucas mock saluted him and Eliott almost looked like a little child, he was so upset and whined again “Lucas come on be serious. How am I supposed to go to work like this?”

Lucas shrugged “Same as me, cover it up with concealer.”

“With what?” Eliott asked frowning. 

“I’ll show you later.” Lucas replied, reaching out to pull Eliott closer on his hips “Now what about these beauties?” he asked as he inspected the bite marks he had left on Eliott’s thighs. He bent down and pressed soft kisses to them before looking back up through his eyelashes with an innocent expression on his face “Do I have to stop leaving those too?”

Eliott’s breath hitched and Lucas could see him growing hard in his tight briefs. He slowly shook his head no “You can leave more if you want.”

“Good.” Lucas said smirking, as he pulled Eliott down on the bed with him. 

.

They spent most of Saturday in bed, only getting up to use the bathroom, shower and make food. 

Lucas showed Eliott how to cover up the hickey reluctantly and left a few more on other parts of his body instead. 

Eliott left in the late afternoon, saying his skin needed a break from all the bruises. 

Lucas took another shower, this time alone, and heated a piece of the Lasagne up when his phone buzzed with a new message. 

_Still up for breakfast tomorrow morning? Meeting there at 10_

It was from Yann and Lucas smiled as he typed out the reply 

_Of course, I’ll be there. See you then_

He ate the Lasagna and curled up in the sheets in his bed, that still smelled of him and Eliott and sex. 

He turned on Netflix and started a movie, getting comfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed it says Chapter 5/6 now, so the next one will be the last!


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank every single one of you, who have read this story while it was still a wip and continously left such sweet comments and kept me motivated. You have no idea how happy every single comment makes me <3
> 
> Now I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

Lucas spotted the boys from where he had entered the cafe. The three of them were already sitting at a table chatting away and he smiled as he approached them. 

“Hey boys!” He said when he reached the table and they all greeted him in return. 

Lucas took off his jacket and hung it over the back of his chair before sitting down and joining their conversation. 

“Congrats on your cover story!” Arthur beamed at him “Yann told me.” he said before glancing back at the door.

Lucas smiled “Yeah thanks, it’s pretty awesome.”

Basile smiled “I bet, I can’t wait till I have my first one.”

Yann patted his shoulder “You will soon, I’m sure of it.” Then he turned to look at Lucas “So the interview with Eliott turned out alright then? You haven’t really told us anything about it yet.”

Lucas shrugged “Yeah I guess it wasn’t too bad, Pauline really liked it.”

“That’s good.” Arthur nodded looking at the door again.

Lucas frowned “Are you waiting for someone?” He asked. He suddenly noticed the empty seat across from him, next to Arthur. “Is someone else joining us?” 

Yann cleared his throat and looked at Basile and Arthur before speaking “We kind of invited Eliott.”

“You did what now?” Lucas sputtered.

“We thought it’d be a great opportunity for you two to talk, maybe settle this fight finally.” Arthur explained. 

“Yeah there’s so much anger between the two of you, or sexual tension? I’m not sure the other day at the office it looked like - ”

“Okay!” Lucas interrupted him “Thanks Basile.” He looked back at Yann “You could have told me though!”

“I know, we just thought you’d never say yes and this would finally give the two of you a chance to talk outside of the office.” Yann said, eyes cast down.

Lucas almost laughed out loud, but stuck to shaking his head and chuckling quietly. Eliott walked in at that moment and beamed happily when he spotted the guys. He only blinked once when he noticed Lucas, but otherwise he didn’t let anything else show. Lucas stared him down, asking him silently not to do anything stupid. Eliott seemed to have understood because he greeted the guys and took off his coat before sitting down at the table. 

“Hi, thanks for inviting me.” He said looking at Yann, Basile and Arthur who smiled back at him. Then he turned his head “Lucas.” He nodded “I didn’t know you would be here.”

Lucas nodded in return, leaning back in his seat “I didn’t know you’d be here either. Seems we’ve been set up.”

Eliott frowned looking at the guys “What do you mean?”

“Apparently they want us to talk, get over our _differences_.” He said raising his eyebrows at Eliott. 

It seemed that Eliott understood, there was a flicker of a smirk at one corner of his lip, before it disappeared again “Oh okay I see. I don’t know if I can do that.” he said frowning.

Lucas shrugged “Me neither.”

Yann sighed next to them “Come on guys, don’t be like that. Can you try at least? For us? Please?”

Lucas and Eliott looked at them before looking back at each other “Guess I could try.” Lucas shrugged and Eliott mirrored him. 

“Okay.”

“Great!” Arthur exclaimed “Okay so let’s start with what you like about the other.”

Lucas couldn’t help the laugh that almost bubbled out of him, he hid it behind a cough. 

Eliott’s face remained a perfect mask as he studied Lucas “Hm” he began “I guess I really like his long, thick...hair” Eliott finished after a beat and Lucas had to pinch his own leg, to not burst out in laughter. 

“Um okay, that’s nice.” Arthur said a little confused. 

“What about you Lucas?” Yann hit his arm lightly “Anything nice to say about Eliott? Maybe about the interview?” 

Lucas raised his eyebrows before turning his head back to Eliott “I guess I really liked how you handled everything that night” he started after a moment “The way you took your time, how thorough you were and didn’t stop until we were both satisfied.”

Now it was Eliott’s time to hide his laughter behind the menu and Lucas smirked satisfied. 

“Okay what is going on here?” Yann asked as he watched them with narrowed eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Lucas asked innocently as Eliott lowered the menu again, wiping his eye. 

“There’s something you’re not telling us.” Yann said, eyes still narrowed. 

“We hooked up.” Lucas said casually, studying the menu.

They all fell silent as Lucas continued speaking “I think I’ll have the omelette what about you Eliott?”

“I was thinking of getting the eggs on toast.” He said in the same casual tone. 

“Wait what?” Yann exclaimed incredulously after a moment. 

Lucas looked over at him frowning “Just because you’re on a low carb diet doesn’t mean poor Eliott here can’t have any toast.” He said looking back at his menu and biting his lips to keep himself from smiling. 

“You hooked up?” Arthur squeaked out. 

“Yup, right after the interview. And then on Friday again after we talked and put our differences aside. And then yesterday all day.” Lucas said smiling up at them before raising his arm to call over a waiter. 

Yann batted his arm back down “Are you serious?” he asked Lucas and the other two boys looked at him expectantly “Or are you fucking with us right now?”

Lucas rolled his eyes and looked over at Eliott “Show them” he said gesturing to the collar of Eliott’s turtle neck. Because of course Eliott was wearing another turtleneck, this one was maroon, he wondered how many he owned.

Eliott, who was watching the spectacle with a smirk the entire time, complied and rolled down his turtleneck to reveal the series of love bites hidden there.

“Wow.” Basile said impressed before turning back to Lucas “You did that?” he asked. 

Lucas nodded his head “Yup”

Yann was still frowning “And the one on your neck? From an acquaintance as you had put it?”

Eliott snorted and Lucas rolled his eyes “It’s obviously from Eliott.”

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Yann asked, sounding almost hurt.

Lucas sighed and finally placed his menu down “I was going to tell you guys today actually, but then you went and invited him without telling me.” 

“So what, are you two now - ?” Arthur started. 

“We literally just hooked up and settled this thing between us.” Lucas deadpanned. 

“So it’s all good now? No more fighting?” Basile asked. 

“Unless you count Eliott complaining about me leaving too many hickeys fighting.” He said smirking over at him.

Eliott narrowed his eyes at him but couldn’t help smiling back. 

“Wow.” Yann said obviously shocked “I did not see this coming. I mean I thought maybe on Thursday when I found out about your hickey, but then you didn’t say anything and everything seemed to be the same between you two. But, wow.”

“I knew I felt all this sexual tension between the two of you!” Basile exclaimed “And when I found you outside at the Christmas party, I wasn’t sure if I was just too drunk and remembering things wrong, or did you two look awfully close?”

“No you weren’t too drunk. “ Lucas replied “But that was harmless, he was just helping me stay warm. Since it was his fault we got locked out there in the first place.” He added raising his eyebrows at Eliott pointedly.

“I’m sorry okay? I didn’t do it on purpose.” Eliott pouted at him.

“I know” Lucas said softly “It’s fine, I’m still alive right?” he smiled at Eliott, who smiled in return, and got lost in his eyes for a moment.

“Wow, I didn’t think I’d see the day.” Yann exclaimed and tore Lucas’ gaze away as he turned to look at him “Lucas Lallemant getting soft for Eliott Demaury.” he smirked at him.

“I’m not soft!” Lucas exclaimed frowning and crossing his arms as he leaned back against his chair “I merely don’t hate him anymore.”

“Yeah?” Arthur asked “You talked it out?” he said smirking as well.

“As a matter of fact we did.” Lucas said looking at Eliott “It was a misunderstanding on my part and I apologized.” he said looking back at the boys.

“Like I said, soft.” Yann repeated smirk still in place.

“Shut up.” Lucas mumbled, glancing over at Eliott, who was smiling down at his plate. He would never admit it out loud, but he could feel himself getting soft for Eliott, not that any of the people at this table needed to know that. Lucas was just getting comfortable with the thought himself. He went from crushing on Eliott hard, to despising him for months, to thinking maybe he was not so bad after all, to kind of liking him a little more than he thought he would. Eliott suddenly glanced up and their eyes met, his smile intensifying and causing his eyes to become squinty. Lucas couldn’t help but return the smile.

.

Pauline called Lucas into her office on Monday morning. When he got there, he saw that Eliott was already there as well. They nodded as a greeting to each other, like Eliott hadn’t just left his apartment a few hours prior, before he turned his attention to Pauline.

“I called you in here, to let you know that Zayn’s team got in touch with me, to let me know they are happy with the outcome of the interview, and they wouldn’t mind working with us again in the future. So congratulations, you did a great job.” she said smiling at them.

Lucas and Eliott turned to each other and smiled brightly “Wow!” Lucas exclaimed still smiling at Eliott “That’s really great news.”

“It is.” Eliott nodded happily at Lucas.

“It was mostly Eliott though.” Lucas said turning back to Pauline “Like he set up the interview and wrote most of it. The best questions were his as well.”

“What? No that’s not true, you totally wrapped him up in a conversation. Thanks to you he felt so comfortable and answered all of our questions, which are pretty much 50/50 in the interview by the way.” Eliott replied quickly.

Lucas shook his head and looked back at Eliott “Without you I would have totally forgotten to schedule the interview, and you wrote it so well.”

Eliott turned to look at him as well “Without you he would have never felt as comfortable and opened up as much as he did. And the things you added to the text I wrote were so important as well.”

Lucas couldn’t help but smile “Guess we make a pretty good team then.”

“Guess we do.” Eliott smiled back at him.

They turned to look back at Pauline, who had her arms crossed in front of her body and was smirking as she was watching them with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Lucas asked confused.

“Oh nothing.” she replied as she pushed herself off the desk and walked back behind it to her chair “Just seems you two are getting along much better is all.”

“Oh.” Lucas cleared his throat and felt a blush rise to his cheeks “Yes I guess we do.”

Pauline smiled and rested an arm on top of the backrest of her chair “I knew all you two needed was a little push.” She said before lowering herself back on her chair.

“What do you mean?” Eliott asked confused this time.

She slid the glasses back on her nose and looked up at them “Oh I just knew you two would make a great team, once you’d _really_ get to know each other.” She winked at them “Now go, I have a few phone calls to make.” she said as she picked up her phone.

Lucas and Eliott frowned at her, then at each other before slowly exiting the office.

“Do you think she meant what she implied?” Eliott asked silently when they were walking away from her office.

Lucas stopped in the hallway and turned to him, blinking “That she was trying to set us up? That’s pretty much what I just gathered yeah.”

Eliott huffed out a laugh “Our own boss set us up, I cannot believe it.”

Lucas shook his head disbelievingly “Then again, we do make a pretty good team.”

Eliott’s lips formed into a smile “We really do.” he said quietly as he walked closer to Lucas. He pushed him against the wall and brought a hand up to his cheek, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Eliott’s waist and reciprocated the kiss. It was soft and sweet and short but still succeeded to cause fireworks inside Lucas’ stomach.

Eliott moved his head back a little to smile down at Lucas, hand still caressing his cheek.

Lucas smiled up at him “If I had to do the interview with anyone, I’m glad it was you.” he said quietly.

Eliott’s smile grew bigger “And if I had to get stuck in a snowstorm with anyone, I’m glad it was you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> If you liked the story I would be very happy if you left kudos and/or comments <3


End file.
